The Rarity
by bittybitt39
Summary: Midoriya Izuku had been promised at the age of four to his once dear friend, Bakugou Katsuki. Their mothers thought it smart to betroth the two in the hopes that Izuku would be protected and taught in the safety of the guards Mitsuki could provide until the day he was old enough to come to the south kingdom. After all, it was not everyday that the rarity of a male omega was born.
1. Chapter 1

**FULL SUMMARY:**

 _Midoriya Izuku had been promised at the age of four to his once dear friend, Bakugou Katsuki. Their mothers thought it smart to betroth the two in the hopes that Izuku would be protected and taught in the safety of the guards Mitsuki could provide until the day he was old enough to come to the south kingdom. After all, it was not everyday that the rarity of a male omega was born within these times._

 _Izuku grows up knowing he is promised, and has vague memories of his alpha from his younger days. He is also gifted, in more ways than one when his teacher Toshinori confronts his mother with Izuku being named as his successor. But a war breaks out between the kingdoms of the north and east, and the betrothed are separated far longer than the royal family would have hoped. But the war raging keeps them separated besides a few letters that are received from those that were brave enough to run through the war lands._

* * *

 **NOTES:**  
So I know I should be working on Hidden in Plain View and all that, but this story came to mind and I just could not help but write about it? I hope you all understand!

I haven't seen very many (as many as I would like lol) stories of ABO Dynamics in the BNHA fandom, and wanted to take a stab of my own at it. So here it is ! A BakuDeku Alpha/Beta/Omega Story with a royal twist from that beautiful third ending we were gifted from the anime 3

I also gave it a go at a unique writing style/wording so let me know if you enjoy this type of writing style! It was fun to give it a try XD

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 _"Are you sure? He's still just a child… I'm not sure if-"_

 _"No, I'm sure. He will be the successor."_

 _"But, All Might he's… He is so young? And you know what the society thinks of male omegas… They will never-"_

 _"They will learn. Times are changing. He was chosen."_

 _"I don't, I don't agree to this. He's my little boy! This responsibility, it is much too great for just one child to take on alone!"_

 _"He won't be alone. He has been promised, yes? To protect him later in life?"_

 _"Y-yes, to a dear friend of mine, but she's in the kingdom three days travel from here. Her son, he's an alpha, and they are friends, but we-"_

 _"It will do well, to have that marriage when the time comes. The two boys are compatible, they have met?"_

 _"Y-yes, All Might."_

 _"Very good. It will make due for an alliance later on when he is announced as my successor. The people will come to love him, Inko."_

* * *

Inko had promised her only child when he was at the age of four. Her son, Izuku, a rare male omega would grab a lot of attention as he grew older, and his cycles would hit. The smell of an omega could be overwhelming, and few new of the scent from a male omegan, but from what she had heard, there might be much to fear if she couldn't protect her young boy when his heats hit.

She had gifted his hand to her dear friend's son, a loud, angry blonde who was everything his mother was and more. Inko and Mitsuki had become fast friends, even through the miles and kingdoms that separated them. They had met at a festival in the grand capitol, the two becoming stuck to each other's sides, and their mates had an understanding that this wouldn't be just a passing friendship for the week long celebration.

Bakugou Mitsuki was a loud, compulsive, and rather extravagant alpha women, married and mated to her beta husband who complimented and completed her. Where she took charge in power and strength, Masaru stood as a solid force behind her, words of wisdom from his days a warrior within his own tribes to the west. The two had been arranged at a modest age when Mitsuki was named the heir to her own throne. The Kingdom to the south having multiple female alpha rulers, and Mitsuki would no doubt stand above the rest. It was an odd pairing, since a female alpha could both impregnant and give birth, but normally only through another alpha's seed. Masaru and Mitsuki had a hard time conceiving, but eventually had been able to conceive and give birth to their only son - an alpha named Katsuki.

Inko had first been hesitant, when Mitsuki approached her with the idea to have their boys betrothed. The first time had been just after they both had found out they were pregnant. Mitsuki, having a few miscarriages before she took, was a few months ahead of Inko in her pregnancy. She never gave her body any rest, even when the kingdom was in good hands with Masaru being in charge. Inko had come to visit, having just found out a few weeks before that she was to give birth to her first child as well. Mitsuki had laughed, her body glowing with a healthy pregnancy as she breathlessly told Inko her plan.

"It would be something if they were to be promised, no?"

Inko had been startled at first, her hand resting over her slight bump as she hummed in thought. "It would be, yes."

"Then should we?"

"Mitsuki! We are both hardly along! There is no sense in promising something that may never be."

Mitsuki had only laughed at Inko, her cheeks rosy as she glanced down at her larger stomach. "I have a feeling my son will become a great alpha leader. I just know it." Inko remembered how Mitsuki's eyes had rested on her own bump, her hands pausing in their caress as she nodded towards Inko. "They will be known across the nations as the greatest pair."

The next time she had expressed her interest in promising the two was when they were barely two. Katsuki had just begun to walk, a few months older than her dear Izuku, who was still only crawling. Katsuki had been babbling towards Izuku, who looked on with interest and gave his own insight here and there. Inko was invested in watching the two and missed when Mitsuki had said something.

"Inko? Did you not hear me?"

Inko looked up from her son, missing the small movement as Izuku crawled behind Katsuki towards the couch where the other had patted the cushions with aggressive swipes.

"Ah, I apologize. I was invested in what they boys were talking about. They seemed very interested in something."

Mitsuki grinned as she turned her eyes to watch the two boys once more. "Yes, I agree. They seem to be conversing in their own language. What do you think they are saying?"

Inko could only hum in reply and she glanced back down to where her son was previously. Her eyes growing nervous before she spotted him standing, using the couch as support beside Katsuki against the far wall. Her young boy talking tiny steps with the guidance of the other two year old who babbled away. Katsuki's hand seemed to be ready and tense at his side, guiding Izuku who was taking tiny steps, his one hand holding onto the couch cushions while the other gripped Katsuki's one outstretched arm. Izuku had the biggest smile on his face. His eyes seemed to shine like tiny emeralds all the way over towards the mothers.

"You see what I mean? The greatest pair Inko. I can just see it."

"Mitsuki, please, they are only two…"

"But look at them Inko. It was meant to be. Katsuki, my brash alpha son, so much like me in every sense a son could be. And your son, dear Izuku, a rarity in everything that an omegan stands for. I wish for it so badly Inko, can't you see?"

"I do see, truly I do, but… I have my fears Mitsuki. Hisashi has just left us, and Izuku, he is all I have. You must see why I am so hesitant?"

Mitsuki's face had grown hard at the mention of Hisashi, her distaste evident in her scowl. "Don't speak of his name here. I still have search hounds out for him."

"Mitsuki, please call them back! It has been months, and I grow tired of the hope that he would one day return. It was too much for him to bare when Izuku was born. You know how hard it can be…"

Mitsuki still shook her head at Inko's words, her mouth set in a hard line as she glanced at the now slowly walking Izuku. "He still should not have abandoned you. That is why I wish this so dearly, for then you and Izuku, the dear one, would be well protected."

Inko could only smile at her friend's words, her head nodding in agreement before she smiled down at the two boys who were making their way over towards them. "Oh my! Izuku my dear boy! Just look at you taking big steps! And Katsuki! Ever such the strong leader and teacher!"

The two boys' smiles that she was given had lifted her heart from the cold clutches it was slowly seeping into.

The third time the betrothal was given word was when they boys had met again at the age of four. Izuku had hidden behind her leg, his head poking out behind her as Inko bowed politely towards Mitsuki, Masaru and Katsuki. Katsuki stood proud at his mother's side, his red eyes glancing over Izuku with thought before a toothy grin was given his way. Izuku had made a strange noise behind her, before Inko let out a soft huff of content and turned towards her son.

"Izuku, my dear one, these are the Bakugou's. You have met them numerous times before. Do not be afraid." Izuku's large green eyes settled on her before he nodded and stepped forward, his hand not leaving his mother's grasp.

"Oh Inko! His freckles look marvelous! They have filled out his face so well!" Mitsuki moved forward, kneeling down to Izuku's height as she studied him. She ruffled his hair fondly, to which she was granted a large smile from Izuku. "My, my. The ever cute one aren't you, dear one?"

A snort from behind her caused her ears to turn red as she glanced at her son. "Katsuki. Step forward."

The young alpha seemed to freeze in fear before his father bumped him forward. Katsuki came to stand next to his mother, his height a slight inch taller than Izuku who looked up towards Katsuki with a great curiosity. It seemed Katsuki had the same interest, but greatly tried to hide it to no prevail.

Inko's eyes settled over the two, her nervousness evident in the way she wrung her hands in her long skirt. The three conversed, and it seemed as if the boys suddenly realized that they were once great friends, and the two took off running for the nearby courtyard. Inko glanced at Mitsuki, who had a knowing smile on her face as she looked back up at Inko.

"Come Inko. Let us discuss this over tea."

Mitsuki was determined to give Katsuki the chance she never had - to grow up being able to come to love the one he was meant to rule alongside. Not to say she didn't love Masaru, not the case at all. But they had been promised later, a time after a normal betrothal was given. It was rash, and happened quickly for an alliance between the west and the south. Masaru had been a great commander in their small scuffles to the west, and the Bakugou royals had extended their hands to help aide with the raids in exchange for the leadership and wisdom Masaru could bring to the throne. Mitsuki had been reluctant at first, but come the time, she had gifted her wrist to Masaru who flashed his neck to her.

A compatible pack was made that day, and Mitsuki learned to come and cherish her husband and his more quiet mannerisms. She, like most mothers, just wanted the best for her child, but she also knew she could not pass up the chance to gift her kingdom the rarity that was a male omega.

Inko's son had been a gift unto this world that her blasted husband Hisashi could not see. Mitsuki wanted to cherish the young boy for all he was worth, and give him the rightful place as her son's right hand she knew he could be. Inko's life had been left to struggle after her husband left them. It had not gotten out yet that a male omega existed within the fair lands of the center, but Mitsuki had no doubt that once Izuku started schooling, and even worse, began his cycles, that word would get out to all the lands.

She had to strike, not only for the chance at her son's happiness, but for the protection that she could provide young Izuku and her dear friend. It was obvious in the way the boys interacted that they were compatible, even at a young age. Katsuki's alpha already showed interest in leading, guiding and teaching the younger omega. His bouts of rage also were calmed when around Izuku. Izuku himself seemed to be of a gentler nature. His eyes saw much more, and he was quick thinking and seemed to analyze more even at his young age. Mitsuki saw a great tactile leader in him, and wanted to put his mind to work.

"Have you thought over what I sent in the letter?"

Inko looked up towards Mitsuki, her hands once more gripping her loose skirt in nerves. "I have."

"And?"

"I think I could agree to the terms. Izuku, he needs the protection, I fear that word is beginning to spread in the center of what he is. The private teachings would be wonderful, to avoid interest while in school."

Mitsuki grinned as she looked towards her husband, his own smile smaller but he reached out for her hand nonetheless to show his support. "Then it shall be! Iida, please grab the two boys, we need to discuss with them something important."

"Right away my Lady."

Quickly a scuffling was heard, followed by laughter of the brightest kind as the two boys fell into the room. Inko held back a giggle, seeing their disheveled forms, and a look of exasperated fondness filled Mitsuki's features. The three adults brought the two boys into a small washroom, and cleaned up the little they could before walking into the memorial hall where many pictures filled both sides of the room. Some were of single people, others of full families and Mitsuki stopped before her own portrait, the portrait of Masaru hung across from her and a single family photo sat to the right of him.

"Katsuki, my son. Look upon these three pictures, what do you see?"

Katsuki looked between the three photos, and then glanced at the ones further down the hall. "I see you, old hag, and the old man too. And there I am! Look Deku! You see me there? Don't I look magnificent!?" Mitsuki had to hold back a scowl as Inko's laughter filled the hallway space and Izuku's large 'wow' was heard by all.

"Amazing Kacchan! You look like you belong up there like the rest of your family!" Mitsuki paused, and kneeled down besides the two boys, but her eyes settled over Izuku.

"Dear one, what would you say if I told you you were to be up there someday as well?"

Izuku's eyes widened as he glanced from Mitsuki to his mother to Katsuki, his eyes slowly gaining a look of realization. "I am… I am to become a royal? But my blood - I am not-"

"Shh, shh, my dear one. You are very smart for your age, are you not?"

Izuku nodded, his eyes looking over towards his mother who gave him a gentle smile. "I am. Yes."

"So, can you guess as to how you will be up there someday?"

"Am I to be promised?"

Mitsuki's smile gave him a slight bit of courage as he glanced to Katsuki, who was looking at him with wide eyes. His look gave Izuku pause as a sudden thought crossed his mind. "I'm to be promised to Kacchan…?"

A small snort left the small alpha as he looked away from Izuku, Izuku's spark seemed to fade from his eyes as he watched the other young boy point at his ancestors that hung on the wall.

"You see these leaders Deku? They all lead this great kingdom with strength and courage, something I have within my small hands already, but you lack." He paused at his mother's sharp look but continued, ignoring the tears gathering in his friend's eyes. "I already belong up here, and to be my promised you must have to work extra hard to be at my side when the time comes. Not just anyone deserves to be a royal Deku. You understand?" Katsuki turned back around, standing underneath the blank space to his mother's left that he would one day fill when he takes the throne.

A sniffle was heard before Izuku's voice filled the hallway. "I promise you Kacchan… I'll become one of the best leaders this kingdom has ever seen. I'll make you, my mother, and everyone else proud to know who I am. The rarity, I will be!"

The promising continued down the hall, where the two boys were taught to produce liquid scent from their wrists, and pressed the inside of their wrists to other's neck. The first scent marking was made to be a sort of first connection, where the scent of the other would last, and their secondaries would hold onto that scent as a marking of 'mate'. This was established to form a small bond, where if ever separated, the other would be able to know who the other mate was within a large crowd, even after years apart. The smell would fade, but the secondaries would always know in the end.

Katsuki grinned down at Izuku, who his alpha now screamed out at him as 'mate'. His alpha seemed to already think that Izuku was worthy, and that they should shield him away from the rest of the world, but he did not give much thought to what he was saying. He instead took in Izuku's features at the omega did the same.

Izuku smiled up at his dear friend, his omega purring in delight at the union. His alpha was already strong, and he knew he would grow to one day rule this fair kingdom alongside his alpha. The alpha to his omega.

Izuku was gifted a small pendant which held within it the scent of Katsuki. The pendant was made of blazing ruby within the shape of the Bakugou crest. Anywho spotted the pendant would know that Izuku was under the south kingdom's royal protection, and was to not be harmed. Inko was also given something similar.

A few days later, Inko and Izuku set off back home, Izuku waving towards Katsuki as they set out from the castle with a larger caravan than they had arrived with. A few of Mitsuki's most trusted guards and teachers with their families, were sent with the Midoriya's with the hope that they would protect and teach the young future ruler under her order.

It was a good thing that she had sent extra protection as well, as a large scale war set out over the kingdoms just days after they left. The central caught in the mix as the north and east fell into dispute nearby. Mitsuki soon lost contact with Inko, the letters far and few between, but promised of safety and to respond soon.

She could only hope that Inko would keep the promise.

* * *

 _ **End Chapter 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

The little comments that the first chapter got had me thrilled! Thank you all for enjoying the story so far! Here is another chapter for this little royal/omegaverse KatsuDeku story!

Goes into detail about their lives apart, and also introduces more of the war/other characters you will see throughout the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

"Mama, how come I can't go see Deku?"

Mitsuki looked down at her blonde son, her face a slight grimace as she thought carefully over her answer. It had been two years since the last time Katsuki and Izuku had met, and normally it was around this time of season when Inko would bring Izuku along to visit the south kingdom. Mitsuki kneeled down in front of Katsuki, her eyes softened as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"My son, what do you know of war?"

Katsuki's face fell, and his eyes seemed to focus on the ground before him. His foot dug into the fur rug, his sandaled feet showing his frustration over the question. "I know war is not good. Old man has taught me that it can tear countries apart… Is that why I can't see Deku?" His red eyes glared up at his mother, his fists coming to rest at his sides.

"I'm afraid it is."

"Well that's just-! That's! Argh!" Katsuki threw his hands forward, and a spark of flames erupted from his palms. The young prince didn't seem to notice what he had just done, and Mitsuki quickly called upon her own flames to control the ones that erupted in the room. "Deku is my mate! My omega! It's! It's preposterous to think we can be kept apart by something as mundane as a war!" Katsuki's eyes settled on his mother, the hard rubies glaring with enough hate to make even Mitsuki flinch. "I want it to end!"

"Katsuki, my son, you need to calm yourself. Your alpha will erupt in rage if you continue to allow yourself to talk this way. What if I told you there was a way to communicate with him?" Mitsuki watched as her son's look slowly calmed, his breathing exercises doing well to control the rage within him. "I know it is not the same as seeing the dear one, but it would be better than nothing. Yes?"

At Katsuki's slow nod, Mitsuki moved forward towards her desk and opened the drawers, looking for parchment and ink. "Come here Katsuki." Hearing the soft footsteps she pulled the chair out for her son and sat him down, giving him the red phoenix feather dipped in ink. "You can write to him. I can't promise there will be swift response, but in the end, you will be able to talk directly with him."

At his nod, Mitsuki walked away, going towards the large windows she had been staring out before her son had entered the room. At her sigh, she felt a warm arm wrap around her waist, and the steady presence of her husband filled her with calm. "It's getting worse Masaru…"

She heard his deep hum before her eyes settled on the rising smoke from the distance. It was coming from the direction of the east kingdom, the areas in which the royal family Todoroki ruled over. Endeavor was a fierce man, and had tried in many ways to take over the surrounding lands for his own gain. From what Mitsuki knew, he too had a son around Katsuki's age, who was the youngest of five and yet was named the next heir.

She could only puzzle over why that must be, since he had siblings nearly in their late teens if she had heard from her advisory correctly. She leaned back into Masaru, and drew her voice into a whisper.

"Masaru, Katsuki seems to have unlocked his power before. I think it's time we place him in combat training." She glanced over her shoulder at her husband's calculating look, before he nodded and moved from his place at her side. "Do you think Kirishima would be willing to work with him?"

"I don't see why not. He has just started training his own son. It would be good for Katsuki and Eijirou to meet. Did you happen to see what his strength was?"

Mitsuki looked away with a snarky laugh as she placed her arms across her chest. "Anger. What else would it be? He's more like me by each day." She glanced back at the desk, seeing Katsuki on his second page of writing, the ink getting all over his hands from the aggression he wrote with. "His next birthday, I want to grant him his first egg."

"Did you have one in mind?

"Either a drake or a wyvern, green shelled if possible. Either would be a good first companion for him. Ideally one with a calming personality, since him and Izuku cannot…" She paused, her eyes glancing over at their son. "Since they cannot meet for the time being. Masaru… have you heard-?"

"No, nothing has been sent yet that the war has progressed towards the central fairlands. The fighting has only progressed in the way of our paths, hence the lack of travel and letters we have been receiving. It is taking a full moon cycle travel to arrive there alone instead of the three day's trip." Masaru glanced away from his wife, hearing his son coming forward with a large grin on his face.

"Old man! Mama! I wrote four pages for Deku! Who shall I send this with?"

Mitsuki glanced up at her husband, a small smile on her lips at the excitement emitting from her dear son. "I think Iida is our fastest traveler yes? Maybe his son Tensei is now ready?"

Masaru nodded as he took Katsuki's hand. "Come Katsuki, let me introduce you to our runners."

"Runners?"

"Yes, they are our fastest travelers we have. The Iida's have been serving your mother's family for years, and they will continue to serve under you as well."

"Under Deku and I?"

Masaru let a small smile grace his lips as he looked down at his son. "Yes, under you and Izuku."

* * *

Katsuki glared at the small bispectical boy in front of him. His letter to Deku hung in his hand, trying to make sure not to crumple it under his tight grip as the boy proceeded to talk even after the fifth time Katsuki had asked him to shut up.

"And my training has just begun with my father - but I am nowhere near my brother who is currently our fastest runner at this time and-"

"Oh my god, please shut up!" Katsuki let out a loud roar towards the end of his words. His voice had quivered with the untamed power held within it, and the young prince did not notice the looks of pride and curiosity he gained. He only saw the look of shock on the young beta's face in front of him.

"I-I am sorry my prince! I did not mean to-!"

"It's fine! Just tell me where your brother is. My father is waiting for me at the barracks and I cannot stall for anymore time!"

"Tensei is this way… yes, uh, follow me." The young male led Katsuki through the small walled village that sat around the castle. The houses settled around here were for the families of those who served under the royal family. The towering spirals and two to three stories were set up for multiple generations to live and thrive in these homes. They also provided a high look out in case of attacks, and ways to get into the castle through hidden underground passage and high ropes that led towards the castle's own spirals.

Katsuki looked around at the families who either bowed or said hello to him. His alpha preening in the attention he was given. He grinned as the boy in front of him seemed to notice the attention and grew quiet before stopping in front of a large home with a stable nearby.

"Tensei should be at the stable house around the bend. I ask for your forgiveness once more, my prince. I did not mean to take away your time." At the sharp bow, Katsuki's eyes widened at the near ninety degree angle the other had bent himself into.

"It's fine. Honestly, just… just don't let it happen again! And call me Katsuki! The whole prince thing is… Is not befitting of my tastes."

The young lad looked up, but nodded at his words. "Of course my princ- I mean young Bakugou! You may call me Iida Tenya! Or Tenya!"

"Yeah okay, four-eyes." Katsuki sneered before pushing past Tenya who looked on with confusion. Katsuki entered the stable house and glanced around, spotting a much older male towards the corner of the shop who looked eerily similar to the young four-eyed male who led him here. "Excuse me, could you…?"

The other male glanced up, his mouth in a large smile before his eyes settled on Katsuki. His eyes then held a look of surprise before he got up from his place on his stool and made his way over towards the prince. "Ah, my young prince. To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

"I need you to deliver a letter to my Deku." Katsuki held out his letter with both hands, grinning as he took in the still pristine look the paper held. "He is from the central fairlands."

Tensei's eyes widened before he took the letter from Katsuki's hands. He noticed the letter made out to one Midoriya Deku, and his eyes softened as he set the letter into a letterbag on the table next to him. "I promise I will be swift and just in delivering this letter to your promised."

"Thank you. Have uh… Safe travels." Katsuki let a wave of his hand as he stepped back, the bow Tensei gave almost a near identical to the one his brother gave earlier. He stepped out of the stable, and made his way towards the gates of the wall that led to the training grounds. He was supposedly about to meet his next teacher who would be instructing him in his combat and magic prowess. A large grin formed on his lips as he cracked his knuckles. He couldn't wait.

* * *

The first time Izuku had received a letter was just after his sixth birthday, when Tensei came running into the central plaza to ask for directions to the Midoriya's. Izuku had just been leaving Toshinori's alchemy shop when he heard Tensei from next door. He had run up to him, recognizing his family crest as one that laid loyal to the Bakugou crown and smiled up at him, letting him know he could take him to the Midoriya Household.

Tensei seemed reluctant at first to believe the young male, before Izuku flashed the small ruby pendant that had Tensei easing his nerves. He had followed Izuku out of the town, wondering why his mother allowed such a young child to travel to the central plaza all on his own when they lived out in the wooded area. It wasn't until he arrived at the Midoriya household that he understood that Izuku was not alone.

He spotted the crow head within the trees easily, knowing and growing up with some of the Tokoyami family and finding it easy to spot them. He had forgotten that the family had been sent with the Midoriya's when they left nearly two years ago. He wondered where the family had settled, since they liked to stick to lesser crowds and the shadows that the night brought.

Stepping into the Midoriya house, he was struck with the stark feeling of home. It seemed that this family, rather small, was one of great happiness and it brought an easy smile to Tensei's lips. He bowed towards Inko, and held out the letter towards her with the intention of her passing it onto Katsuki's promised. She smiled at the lettering, before calling over the same boy from before and handing him the letter.

Tensei's smile fell as he looked on as the young boy took the letter with him towards the stairwell. He glanced back at the mother, before finally speaking his mind. "I may be overstepping my limits, my lady, but why did you gift the young boy the letter when it is clearly marked to the prince's promised?"

Inko seemed to pause at his words, her smile slowly forming, although tense. She suggested to the chair in front of him, and Tensei sat gratefully as his tired legs finally had a rest. "It seems that not even your kingdom has been truly informed of just who Katsuki's betrothed is. You must know that it is an omega, yes?"

Tensei nodded, his body slowly relaxing as he was given tea and small morsel of dried fruits and crackers. Inko took a deep breath before she continued. "I suppose I could tell you, since you must be the new carrier we will use to exchange letters." Inko looked away, her eyes resting on the stairwell once more before a smile settled over her lips. "You were probably expecting a female omega, well, my dear one, my Izuku, is Katsuki's omega. He likes to refer to him as his 'Deku' however."

Tensei's eyes widened as he registered the words. "A male… omega? The last I had heard of them was many, many years ago…" Inko nodded at his near whisper, her smile growing as Tensei looked startled. "That is why the Tokoyami's, Asui's, and Uraraka's were sent. It makes much more sense that the protection needed to be sound when the dear one… My, my. I would have never guessed that it would be because young Midoriya was indeed a rarity."

Inko smiled at his words, before a loud thumping was heard and Izuku entered from the stairwell. "Mama! Do you have any paints left? I want to draw Kacchan something!" Inko giggled at her son before getting up and grabbing something from a nearby cabinet.

"Here Izuku, my dear one. Will yellow and red be fine?" At his nod, she gave him the colors before he was off towards the stairs once more. Tensei watched with rapt attention before looking towards Inko once more.

"He is quite the lively one. A stark contrast to the prince."

"It is what makes them a good pair." Inko smiled at Tensei before nodding at the empty tea cup. "Is there anything else you may need? I am afraid I do not have space for you to stay here, but the Uraraka's should have an extra cot for you… If that is okay?"

Tensei quickly nodded before getting up, holding back a groan as his tired muscles were put to use once more. "Of course my lady, it is no trouble. Could you point me in the direction that their cottage lays?" Inko took him to the front, before pointing towards a pathway that led a little deeper into the woods.

"You will find them at the end of the fence. Their home just past the pond that the Asui's use. Please rest well, and make sure to come by again soon. I am sure Izuku will have many questions." Inko smiled as Tensei waved off, heading down the pathway towards the next clearing within the woods.

Inko stepped back into her home, sighing before settling on her small couch as she glanced around room. It had changed greatly since Hisashi left. Filled with drawings and paintings, little crafts that Izuku had created. She glanced at the small duel winged creature that Izuku had crafted from metal, with the help of his mentor Toshinori. She knew what it was, had glimpsed one before on one of her many trips to the south kingdom, but she knew Izuku had not seen one. The fact her son was able to mend and create a dragon from his own mind was startling, but it showed the promise that Toshinori had talked about when taking him as his successor.

The connection between him and Katsuki was startling, but was not unheard of. Their bond would only grow, and now since they were exchanging letters their trust in one another would only expand. Inko had faith in Mitsuki's choice that this was the right decision. She knew it was better to keep Izuku away from the kingdom to live a normal life before he matured and would have to fulfill duties to his sworn kingdom. The time in which they would move to the kingdom rest with when the war would end, and when Izuku had his third heat.

The third heat marked the time in which the body settled and grew into its own. The scent glands would be fully developed, the scent secure and profound, and his body would finally have a cycle that he would follow until his alpha's ruts and his own heats would match up. Inko grew red at the thoughts, shaking her head to rid the ideas of their future bonding from her mind. It would not do well to think over things that were far into the future.

She slowly made her way up the stairs and peered into the small upper level that was Izuku's bedroom. She glanced at his desk, covered in papers and books. She spotted her young son hunched over a piece of paper, his hand moving in swift motions over the page. She paused in her walk when next to him, Izuku's face full of concentration as he drew of the town and his new friends. Inko was first startled by Izuku's natural talent at drawing and painting. Neither her nor her absent husband had any talent in art, but here was her dear one, doing full page illustrations at six.

"Izuku, dear, are you almost finished? It is about time for supper."

At his small nod, he pushed away from the desk and held up the parchment that showed the full image of paints and writing. It showed him, his home and Inko. It showed of Uraraka's daughter, the Asui's oldest, and even the middle child of the Tokoyami's. She spotted Toshinori in the bottom corner, his full filled out form instead of his hidden skeleton one. Inko nodded in approval and Izuku giggled as set it down and made his way with his mother towards the stairs.

"What shall we be having mama?"

"I was thinking of your favorite… Katsudon perhaps?"

"Oh please mama! That would make this day even more!" Izuku jumped off the second step from the floor and turned around to give her a large grin. Inko couldn't deny her dear one of this simple pleasure.

* * *

 **Chapter Two END**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This chapter holds A LOT OF INFORMATION.** Especially on the Geography of the lands and all that is included within them. I hope it makes sense. I will be posting a side thing that will go into a series for this story about everything that is said and talked about in this chapter for easy access.

Enjoy Izuku learning a lot and Katsuki being confused about dynamics!~

* * *

At age ten Izuku had learned quite a bit about himself. He had a knack for analyzing situations and coming up with a new alternative. His mother and teacher, Toshinori, had both brought this to attention on multiple occasions over his short ten years. He wasn't very outspoken, unless prompted upon, but he did have a strong talent for reading people and finding out their true intentions.

Toshinori, or All Might, as he prefered to be called when out of the safety of his alchemy shop, had said something along the lines of his being quite in tune with his omega. Izuku hadn't thought much over that when first spoken, but as time grew on, Izuku saw little signs of what his teacher could have meant.

His omega spoke to him in a very different matter than a human would, and when he pressed his mother about this, she had only shook her head and said that betas were very different from alphas and omegas. He learned a lot through his omega almost as if through another sense, and when brought up to Katsuki in a recent letter, Katsuki admitted to a similar feeling he had with his alpha. His omega seemed to preen under the indication, and when questioned, the omega just claimed with a simple word, 'mate.'

Izuku was still a novice in the subject. Being Katsuki's mate had many different meanings that he was beginning to learn from his private tutor. She belonged to the Uraraka household and taught not only him but the other kids around his age that came from the South Kingdom to guard and support him and his mother.

He had both private and group lessons. The group lessons being dubbed a normal 'schooling' that he would have had to gone through with other kids his age in the grand school the central plaza held. Due to his royally tied name and who he would become someday, he was never enrolled into the grand school and thus, didn't know many kids his age besides the ones that came from the South Kingdom.

His best friend, as he would call her, that held the same schooling year as himself was a beta named Ochako, from the Uraraka family and the niece of their teacher. She was from a direct line of female mages that had traveled to live in the South Kingdom many years ago. Her father was the main contractor one would go to to build within the South Kingdom. After moving to the Central Fairlands, he gave the title of contractor to his brother so he could stay with his wife and daughter. His wife, mother to Ochako, held the title of high doctorate and overlooked the main health bay the South Kingdom used. She was sent to the Central Fairlands as to teach and help Izuku once his heats set in and maturing of his scent glands began.

There was another beta girl, a Frogling by the name of Tsuyu from the Asui Household. The Frogling was the first of her kind that Izuku had ever met, and was fascinated by their features that their family held. Tsuyu was very respectable, and allowed many questions that Izuku had to be answered or dubbed 'not appropriate enough' to which Izuku would back off. Her mother and father were known to being able to control the swamps, both land and water magic held within Tsuyu's family.

The third of his age, and another male was Fumikage of the Tokoyami family. They were another strange breed, and were called Crowlings. Fumikage was rather quiet, but quite intelligent during their schooling, and kept his distance from Izuku much to Izuku's disappointment. He'd come to realize later that it was due to the fact that Fumikage was indeed an alpha, and had kept his distance due to their dynamics, and the royal title that Izuku held. The Tokoyami family held within them a few abilities, but their most formidable talent was the art of using the shadows to their advantage. Whether this be through travel, night watching, spying or even dare he say it, attempts at taking life, their family was a very dear one to the royal Bakugou line and Izuku was glad to have them on his side.

The normal schoolings had them listening to the history of the kingdoms. The surrounding areas had once been inhabited by the clans and tribes of distant past, and soon many formed together to create the kingdoms that they knew today. The Central Fairlands, Izuku's ancestors' home for many, many familia had once been known as just the celebratory fairgrounds. It was where many tribes came together in celebration of their young reaching rightful age and a huge festival was resurrected in their name. Many clans would form bonds and the celebrated found their mates during this time.

The name of Central Fairland became after it was established as the main place of fairs and festivals. Since it was in the center of all connecting kingdoms, it made sense to establish it as the central plaza for all - a neutral ground in which anyone was welcome. The neutrality also stems from the notion that it has no rightful ruler. The land in which its inhabitants lived on has long since been unclaimed by any rightful owner, so it's people and land had all neutral and close ties to all surrounding clans. All Might, the legendary alchemist who resided in the center, was dubbed the chief of this area and held all the meetings needed with the other nations whenever they so chose. Though its within the center of all other nations, it is closest to the South Kingdom.

Izuku had learned much about not only his own home, but also the other's as well, and his future home of the South Kingdom. Though it is called that by many, it's true name was Sholeh, which stood for flame, a befitting name for this land with its location and weather. Sholeh had been ruled by the Bakugou family line for many, many generations. It was a wonder that Izuku would one day contribute to this rule, and provide for it with the next few generations in which the kingdom will depend on. He knew much about this land, especially the topics talked about in his schooling and his fellow students seemed to know it as well.

The East Kingdom, or as Emperor Todoroki preferred the Eastern Empire, was known as the land of Exhalo, or steam in their ancient language. The Todoroki line had ruled for many generations, almost as long as the Bakugou's with their current leader being Emperor Enji 'Endeavor' Todoroki. When this was brought up in discussion, Izuku asked curiously why he had a third name, Emperor Endeavor. It was brought to his attention that many, when hitting the rightful age of puberty, are given a third name in which they could be known for in their work line. Much like Toshinori was known as All Might for his alchemy, many other's held a name for their profession. This stemmed from the old traditional festivals once held in the fairgrounds long ago.

Supposedly, most in the Southern Kingdom do this as well, and Izuku wondered if he would also be gifted a name when he came of age. Listening to Fumikage talk, there was also a possibility of gaining a 'new skin' where you were to be inked with a certain marking that established your place within the kingdom and society. Izuku had never heard of such a thing, and the process sounded almost painful when Fumikage explained how his brother was gifted one when named as the next head of their family.

The traditions of each kingdom brought many questions and curiosities to Izuku, and he learned many of the Southern Kingdom's traditions were also kept within the Eastern Kingdom. However, one such tradition was recently tossed away when the Eastern Kingdom had chosen their next successor, and it was startling to many that Endeavor had chosen his fifth child to take over the throne. Many speculated that it was favoritism, or even that Endeavor wanted more time to the crown, but alas nothing had been said yet by the royal family as to why this decision was made.

He had chosen his fifth child, Shouto Todoroki, an alpha with features resembling both parents fairly. His father came from a long line of fire users from the lava plains that was shared between the East and South, while his mother was once the crown Princess of the Northern Kingdom. She, like many others from her family, had been ice users and could wield the cold with a flick of the wrist. Izuku was captivated by the queen, her beauty unlike any he had seen around these parts.

The East and the North had once been a very tight alliance, until the fall of the old Northern King, Queen Todoroki's father. Their relations had fallen after this time, and the new ruler gave no notion to continue communications to any of the other kingdoms. Not much is known about the current monarch, just that their power came to be with overthrowing the crown. The Northern Kingdom, or known as Albedo as it's rightful name, had begun a war of surge towards the East, determined to claim farming lands to help their very cold climate. They had been fine for many years with their claim to land, so Izuku pondering largely over why the sudden need for more land and goods.

The last kingdom he had learned about brought many surprising truths to the surface. The Western Kingdom was known as Yerialla by the clans or Ingling, the land of shifting shapes, by the tribes. It had no true ruler, no line of kings or queens who had a line of family to follow in. Instead, their shift of powers jumped from clan to clan, tribe to tribe, every few years. This helped to keep the clans and tribes happy within these areas, and also provided to keep neutrality between the kingdoms as the new faces brought to light new ideas and trade options. This land was most known as the shapeshifter's dwelling, where many Inglings lived for generations on end. This is where both Tsuyu's Frogling and Fumikage's Crowling family lines had originally stemmed from. These Inglings came from numerous tribes that lived in peace as animal shapeshifters who had attributes of the animal in which they were named.

Upon learning this from his teacher, he was also briefly told of another family from Tsuyu that once inhabited the Western Kingdom before leaving the land. The Kirishima family, a long line of generations that has now served under the Bakugou's as a right hand aid, was the last of the three that stemmed from the west. Izuku remembered hearing about a Kirishima in one of Katsuki's many letters to him. Something about a black-haired, red-eyed 'doofus' who grew on his nerves quite easily but was a hell of a fighter.

The main reason why these families fled from their old home towards the South was because of a racial war that broke out between the tribes and clans. The Ingling tribes were being attacked by the clans due to their looks and abilities. This war had begun shortly after Queen Bakugou had been matured, and the negotiations between the South and the tribes began to form a war alliance. This was how Queen Mitsuki was betrothed to her beloved King Masaru Bakugou. Masaru's clan, as they had no Ingling connections, were actually against the slaughter of the Inglings, and fought to help defend them in the war. He was a young beta general who took command, and in favor of his bravery, he was gifted Mitsuki's hand and the title of King to the South. With the South's aid, the war was soon finished, clan leaders removed and replaced, and the Inglings were able to live freely once more. The Southern and Western Kingdoms were known to have the best relationship out of the four kingdoms that surrounded the central plaza.

Even though learning about the history of their land was interesting in its own right, he had other lessons as well. From math, to writing, to even science- which to be honest was his favorite if he had to pick one. He learned even more through All Might when given the chance to go to his shop and study under him.

His private lessons with his teacher happened three times a week. The others in his schooling year would leave, and she would stay to teach him further about what to expect in his next upcoming years. Not only as an omega, but as a consort to the hailing prince. Izuku was stunned by all that he was to know, and studied hard to make sure he was the perfect vessel for everything his title expected. The most time consuming of the lessons included etiquette training, in which Izuku was taught how to hold and use correctly utensils that looked the same. He was taught to sit straighter, speak clearer, and how to hold a conversation with others properly. He would never admit it, but Izuku didn't very much like these lessons, and found himself often drifting away within his thoughts of Katsuki and a far away land…

* * *

Katsuki's wyvern was named Eldrid, and what a fine wyvern she was. The green scaled ones were calmer by nature, preferred the earth and the shallower skies to the high above ones that the other breeds took to. Eldrid was a beauty in every sense a wyvern could be, and Katsuki took pride in how well his bond had formed with her.

Her aura often reminded him of how he felt when reading a letter from Izuku, and he cherished that warmth she brought him always. She was constantly at his side, never truly left the castle grounds like most of her kind did, almost as if she preferred his presence over the others. Katsuki was also happy to note that she and he could communicate. Since a young age, his mother mentioned that sometimes dragons and other breeds would be able to communicate with him - a trait that many in her family held. She too, was able to speak with some of the breeds, and often established connections with them in that way. Katsuki was fascinated with it all, but grew frustrated over the note that he could only communicate with Eldrid for now.

His powers and traits would only grow over time. "Be patient," his mother always told him. And he tried, truly he did, but it was hard to focus on anything else besides the communication and the abilities he did not yet possess. He often expressed this anger in his letters to Izuku, who would comment on ways he could try to center himself. Things he had learned from both All Might, his alchemist teacher, and Uraraka the Doctorate Mage. Katsuki would never admit it to anyone, but he often was jealous of Izuku's life outside the castle grounds. He had many rules and regulations he had to follow as the prince, things that didn't quite yet apply to Izuku. Not to mention that he had begun training under the guidance of Master Kirishima to train his body and magical prowess, something Izuku admitted to not feeling within himself.

His mother, Mitsuki, claimed that some were born without the magical abilities, and didn't seem to show any concern over the notion that Izuku may not wield one. Katsuki felt almost bad for his mate, as Izuku expressed seeing others all around him using their prowess, and yet, he had nothing to obtain throughout his days. Katsuki couldn't imagine his days without the abilities his hands gave him with his magic. He felt powerful with it, and often could feel it coursing through his veins.

He shook his head from his thoughts, something that shouldn't be dwelled on for long, and pushed himself away from the desk he now held within his room. He wrapped the letter tightly, marking it for his Deku and setting off down the long hallway that held the royal family quarters. Towards the end, he heard voices coming from his mother's study, and placed himself in front of the door. He paused, hearing a voice he wasn't familiar with discussing something with his mother and father. He peered into the crack of the door, settling his eyes on a large man sitting across from his parents, his expression showing anger yet his parents looked aloof.

"What do you mean he has a promised already? Is he not only ten seasons old!?"

Katsuki bit his lip to hold back the growl threatening in his throat. Was he talking about him…?

"Yes, he is, but he has had a promised since he was four. They have scent marked and done the proper procedure. You are six years too late I'm afraid." His mother's voice rang out in the room, her body relaxed besides his father.

"I thought we had previously discussed a possible courtship between him and one of my daughters. Did you forget?"

"We had this discussion back when I first took the throne, many, many years ago. Did you truly expect me to remember such a thing? Especially before I was even able to conceive and hold a child?"

"Yes! As queen I expected-"

"Watch your tone around my mate… She is still the queen of this land and deserves the tone of respect you will give her."

"I… Yes, Masaru, I understand. I apologize Queen Bakugou."

"It is no bother to me, but I do understand your frustration, but my decision on this matter is closed. Katsuki is betrothed to an omega who will one day-"

"A… An omega you say? An omegan as a queen?"

Katsuki's brows furrowed in confusion and anger. The man's tone held both his own emotions, and the look on his face showed his curiosity and anger at his mother's words.

"Is there a problem?"

"But yes! An omega!? As acting queen!? You must know that for generations on end that there has never been an omegan queen to rule over the kingdoms! A beta yes, but most have been alphas - purebred royalties that served these kingdoms for ages! Surely you must have some doubts as to what this omegan can do?"

His mother seemed to ponder over the man's words, and Katsuki grew nervous over what she might say. Had she changed her mind? Would his Deku be casted off as nothing more than an omega and he'd be wed to some other? What was the difference between an omega to a beta or alpha anyway? This man spoke of such that he must believe omegas were the lowliest of the genders…

Before he could contemplate on it more, his hand shook at his side, and the door swung slightly open, gaining the attention of the adults. Katsuki looked on in slight fright as his mother glanced him over before smiling. "Ah, Katsuki, my son, come here."

The older gentleman sat up straighter, and he seemed to take in Katsuki's height and body mass with a critical eye. Katsuki came over to his mother and held out his written letter. "I have another one for Deku."

"Ah yes, you have been writing quite a lot lately." His mother took the letter with a fond smile before motioning with her head to the other gentleman. "Let me introduce you. Katsuki, this is one of the chiefs of a clan held within the Western Kingdom, where your father is from. His name is Chief Crimson. He comes from a clan tightly tied with the Kirishima line who serves under us."

The man bowed his head and held out his hand. Katsuki stood up tall and walked over, taking his much larger hand in his own and shaking it with as much strength as he could muster. "Pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine, Prince Bakugou." Chief Crimson nodded his head as he released Katsuki's hand. "A strong grip is always a good sign for an alpha as young as you." His eyes looked him over once more and Katsuki backed up to stand between his parents. "Has he begun to smell yet?"

"It seems that his alpha allows it from time to time, but he has not gained the ability quite yet. We expect a few more years for his glands and scent to grow before he may begin his cycles." His father spoke this time, and Katsuki glanced at him over his shoulder before nodding at the letter still in his mother's hands.

"May I go?" Katsuki wanted to leave this room. The older gentleman held over him an air of curiosity and it was all directed towards him. It left him flustered and he didn't like the tense feeling within his shoulders. "I want to make sure my letter reaches Iida before they leave."

Mitsuki nodded and handed back the letter, her hand coming to cup his cheek before she smiled softly at him. "Go then. You're dismissed."

Katsuki walked away from the adults, but he paused in the doorway to glance at the man once more. "Also, Chief…"

His parents and Chief Crimson watched him closely. He could sense his parent's tensing in their seats. He held back a smirk as he knew they were expecting an outburst. He was quite known for them nowadays.

"Y-yes, Prince Bakugou?"

"Don't ever talk of my mate that way again, or I'll be forced to take great action." Katsuki lifted up his nose and let out a stream of steam from his prowess. "My omega will become the greatest ruler along my side. One you all will be forced to acknowledge as the greatest pairing in the five kingdoms."

With that, Katsuki turned and strode down the hallway. His head still held high.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!~


	4. Chapter 4

_**Izuku learns a lot more about himself and meets a new face, and Katsuki goes through an important ceremony.**_

Sorry Katsuki's part is a lot shorter - but that'll make sense soon!~

* * *

At thirteen years, Izuku began to notice the looks he was given. He had aged well, from what his mother stated to him, and Doctorate Uraraka commented on his beauty every time he went in for his monthly check in. He thought it odd, how his aging would gain attraction from others within the fairlands. He had been told numerous times by Ochako that he was beautiful, a rarity in every sense, but he didn't quite understand what that meant for him.

Others hadn't been told of his consort status, though words had traveled of the pendant that was found around his neck when he hadn't thought to hide it. His mother had to remind him, tucking the pendant away within his shirt to conceal it from prying eyes. Izuku didn't understand the importance, but it made him feel almost as if he had to hide his relationship towards Katsuki.

It concerned him. The thought of hiding Katsuki from the others. He expressed this towards his mother, and Inko only shook her head saying others wouldn't understand now. He had to be patient.

"Time will tell, my dear one." Inko placed her hand on his cheek, their heights equal now with his growth spurt over the last few months. She ruffled his hair and her eyes crinkled at the ends with her large smile. "You have grown so much over these passing seasons… To think that soon you might be…" Inko paused in her words, and she shook her head, walking back a few steps to gain some distance between them.

"Mom…?" Izuku raised an eyebrow towards her, trying to press on before a knock at their door was heard.

"Ah! That must be your escort to Uraraka's. Are you ready?" Inko looked at Izuku, her face seldom before his nod gave her approval of opening the door.

"Hello Lady Inko! I am here to grab Izuku!" Ochako stood there alongside Tsuyu who both gave him large smiles. Izuku grinned back, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Ready?"

"Yes. I will be back mother. I have studies with Toshinori-san before my return, so I will be a bit later than usual." Izuku looked at his mother, her smile soft as she looked him over. She reached forward, the pendant around his neck shining in her touch.

"Yes, be careful my dear one. I will see you soon." She took the pendant and placed it under his shirt, patting the spot twice before Izuku turned to leave.

Once outside, Ochako took his arm alongside Tsuyu's as they set off down the worn path. He didn't understand why he needed an escort, since no one came over to their side of the wooded pathways and homes, but he could see the fear in his mother's eyes whenever he left without one. He supposed maybe it had to do with his consort status, but he was never given an outright answer than she was just nervous for his safety.

Izuku peered around them, the pathways littered with different shapes of sunlight as the trees moved in the gentle breeze. The forming shadows seemed to fight against the sunlight for the most ground cover, reminding Izuku of the current ongoing war just to the northeast to them. It struck him as ironic for which way his thoughts were heading, and before he knew it, he was facing Doctorate Uraraka.

She was a lovely woman, and his main health overseer. Today marked his half birth towards his fourteenth year, an important year as his maturing was reaching a stabilizing level. The doctorate had specified that this appointment maybe longer than normal, and quite different from the check ups he had each month. Izuku gulped in nerves, his eyes looking around seeing Ochako and Tsuyu had already gone.

"Don't be nervous dear one, it shall be painless."

"You have told me so. I am just curious to what this appointment holds."

"I'm afraid you might grow embarrassed with what I need to inspect, but atlas, with your age it is important to your health and status. So, shall we start?"

Izuku could only nod as he sat upon the low bench provided. She did her normal process of overseeing his eyes, mouth, teeth, ears and muscle reflexes. She then insisted on him lying back, something new to him, and he raised his shirt up over his stomach where she placed her hands upon his taunt flesh.

"You will feel a slight tingle, but do not worry, this normal. I will be using my mage abilities to view within you."

Before Izuku could respond he felt a warmth spread across his abdomen and a tingle just as she said. A low humming noise came from the doctorate, and he could only look upon her face to see any signs of what she maybe seeing. Her warm eyes were closed, clearly in focus and Izuku could only just hold his breath before her hands were removed.

"You are in good health, and it seems that your womb is beginning to take shape. Have you bled yet, do you know?"

Izuku could only look on in horror at her words. Womb? Had he bled? What did-?

Suddenly his mind reeled back to the appointment that took place on his thirteenth celebration. A notion sent from the Bakugou's that claimed they wished to have Izuku back within the castle after his third heat cycle. He knew what a heat endured, and how his body had begun to change over the past few months to accommodate the possibility of children in the future.

A quick shake of his head had Doctorate Uraraka laughing. "It is nothing to fear dear one, it is common in all females and male omegans."

Izuku pondered before looking up. "Even female alphas?"

At her smile and nod, Izuku relaxed as she explained. "You see, male omegans and female alphas have both sets of genders within their bodies. Each are able to both conceive and impregnate if needed. However, female alphas have it much harder to conceive than to impregnate, and the opposite applies to you male omegas. I hope that makes some sense to this importance of my questions."

Izuku nodded and looked down at his lap. "So the bleeding…?"

"A common occurrence in everyone who is able to birth children. Nothing to fear. My dear Ochako has already begun them. I have for many, many seasons, and I am sure your own mother has as well, dear one." Her smile lightened up the dark hold on Izuku's stomach and he nodded his understanding.

"Now there is just one more thing to discuss. Your heat cycles will begin soon. I can tell from the scan within your body and the production of your scent glands as they have started to puff." Izuku glanced at his wrists, taking note in the slightly raised skin. It was hardly noticeable, especially when he wore his gloves while out of his home. He was about to question this before she raised a slim hand to pause his words. "No fear, normal once more. Your scent glands are located on both wrists, both of the gunktures between your neck and shoulder, and finally the inside of your thighs. You have noticed these?"

Izuku's mouth ran dry and he nodded, his words halting in his throat with the embarrassment of her spoken ones.

"Dear one, this is nothing to fret over. But I must say I have one more examination to do before you are free from me." Izuku looked up from his lap to peer at his doctorate. She held up a loose gown, the material thin and nearly translucent as if it was made of thin canvas. "I need you to wear this and I will have to inspect your body."

Izuku's face flamed in realization.

* * *

Izuku muttered to himself as he left Doctorate Uraraka's household. His embarrassment had dwindled down to near existent as she explained through the whole process that this would only have to happen again after his first heat. It was a simple procedure everyone went through when reaching maturity. Nothing to be nervous over, especially with the same words coming from Ochako and Tsuyu. Everyone was very reassuring to him. He was very thankful for them all.

He had just entered the plaza when he felt the eyes on him once more. He glanced over his shoulder to see a couple boys, a few seasons older than himself, watching him closely as they tried to be discreet. Izuku huffed out in annoyance as he quickened his pace towards All Might's workshop. He had just reached the door when he felt his omega preen under a new attention and his mind was warped in her perspective. Izuku glanced in the direction she was motioning towards, and his eyes traveled to meet dual-colored ones within the shop's windows. Izuku raised a brow in question, his question going unanswered as his omega grew quiet.

Izuku could only shrug, opening the door and stepping within the familiar air and aura of his teacher's workshop. Izuku glanced at the dual-eyed and haired male in the corner cautiously before he nodded at All Might who had paused his own muttering to smile towards Izuku.

"Ah! My young Midoriya! How has your day been so far?" All Might's booming voice seemed to draw the dual-haired male's eyes away from him to focus on the other much larger male.

"It has been well! Thank you! Is there anything for me to do?" All Might grinned at Izuku's answer before his hand swept over a large, dull sword that was placed onto the workbench within the main area. This was uncommon, normally this bench was used for meer easy fixes that took barely any time. This seemed to be a commission piece. Izuku pondered over it before his eyes once more settled over the male in the corner.

"Ah yes! My apologies! I forgot to introduce you. Midoriya my boy, this is Prince Shouto Todoroki from the Eastern Empire! He is the one who we shall be carving the sword for.

Izuku's eyes widened as he glanced from the sword to the now known Prince. His attire should have told him right away he was royalty, and the get-up was very much in the eastern style of clothing. He felt his face flush in humiliation.

"My-my apologies Prince Todoroki! I did not recognize you!" Izuku began to dip his body in a bow before All Might's paused him. His grip was tight on his shoulder and Izuku looked up in confusion just as the Prince did. "All Might why-?"

The grip tightened, not enough to pain him, but enough to keep him quiet before All Might leaned down to whisper within his ear. "It is never right for a future consort to bow to another alpha, especially one of other royalty. Remember this Izuku, it is very important to not insult your own promised."

Izuku's face flamed as he glanced at the ground. He had forgotten. Had almost shamed his betrothed in such a way. He shook his head before facing back at the boy who looked on with interest at the two of them.

"Anyway my boy, his commission piece is to engrave the sword with the etching needed for the future ruler of the empire. Not only that, but we will be transforming the sword into something desirable, especially for a prince." All Might's large grin had Izuku nodding and placing his hands over the sword to feel out the metal and unblemished handle.

"Do we have ideas?"

Another voice spoke, breaking Izuku out of his interest in the sword. "Yes. I have the diagrams here, if you will." Izuku glanced at the prince, his voice fairly low but calm within the shop. It carried to where it was needed. Izuku stepped forward to meet the Prince at the shop counter, the diagrams laid out before him. It showed an intricate design, all needing an alchemist touch to turn the runes to life and to withhold the powers it will need to emulate. Izuku turned the pages, whistling as he caught both sides of the swords to be different.

"Fire and Ice? You can wield both?"

The Prince seemed to pause, his eyes held scrutiny, tracing over Izuku before a small sigh left his lips. "Hai. It is important to have both. The design within the handle as well." Izuku nodded as he moved his hand over the papers and smiled.

"It can be done."

"Oh-ho! And who is this All Might? You did not provide that you had a successor within your ranks!" Another loud voice filled the shop just as a large figure blocked the doorway light. Izuku looked up from the plans, seeing the prince tense at the voice before turning to acknowledge the other within the room.

"Ah, Emperor Endeavor. The prince here had told me you would also be in attendance." All Might placed himself behind Izuku, his hand coming to rest over the back of his neck. A normal occurrence, but Izuku couldn't help but feel as All Might ran his wrist over his scent glands that had him slightly gasping in shock. That isn't…. It wasn't appropriate! Izuku turned to glare at All Might but the face of his mentor had him stopping his words.

That face… It was too serious.

There was no real smile, a strained one, but one that did not belong on his mentor's face. Clearly the Emperor brought a sense of dread to his mentor.

Izuku turned to face the Emperor, his cold eyes glancing down at Izuku now as he let out a startled gasp a the look he was given. "H-hello there. My name is Izuku Midoriya. I am-"

"He is my successor to my alchemy knowledge and the one who will be taking care of young Prince Todoroki's sword runes."

"I see! He looks to be rather young, but he must be around Shouto's age here." The emperor peered all over Izuku, his eyes taking in his form before stepping closer. "You must have some talent if All Might thinks you are proper enough to form my son's sacred sword." His eyes grew sharp, looking from All Might to Izuku before puffing out his chest and crossing his arms over it.

"He has much to still learn, but he is very bright for his age. You have no fear for the final production of the sword. It is in good hands." All Might spoke out, before turning to the prince. "We shall have it done in a year's time." All Might gave him his traditional smile, and the prince seemed to relax before looking at Izuku once more.

"Thank you for your help, young alchemist. I shall see you again." Shouto nodded his head before facing his father and the two of them walked out. They both paused at the door, glancing once more over the forms of Izuku and All Might, their eyes taking a similar interest in the young boy before stepping out and being immediately flanked by guards who Izuku hadn't seen before.

Izuku stepped away from All Might immediately, his hand reaching for his hidden pendant and scrubbing at his neck to get All Might's scent away from him. "Why would you do that!? You know it is most improper to mark someone without their permission!"

"I am sorry my boy… But it had to be done." All Might sat down at a chair, his head falling into his hands as he loudly sighed. "He would have known immediately what you were. Your scent is growing. It was strong today. I feared for the interest that Emperor Endeavor would have given you finding out what you are."

"Am I really so special that my omegan scent would be so desired?" Izuku looked up from his pendant, forcing his eyes on All Might. "I don't understand how they were here in the first place. Is there not a war?"

"I see you aren't informed about the rarity that you are, but atlas, yes, you have reason to draw that question." All Might stood up from his chair, making his way over towards the windows and closing the shop. He drew the blinds before his cloak shifted and his lanky form was revealed. Izuku was never used to seeing him transform right in front of him, his aura shifting from the large, strong form to his emancipated, lanky form he was more comfortable in. Izuku didn't fully understand it, but it had to do with his mysteries within the alchemy he performed.

Izuku was drawn out of his thoughts as All Might motioned towards the back. "Come here, young lad. We have much to talk about." He settled on the stools around the workbench and motioned to the seat across from him. Izuku sat and gave his attention to his mentor.

"The war has been going on for many, many years now. While it has decreased in size, the negotiations are still being held to try and gain a compromise to the reason behind the war. Emperor Endeavor is able to freely roam from the nations, having a better neutrality with the others than the north does. However, it has only been recent that he has been able to leave the war torn area to his top general with knowing the war fronts will hold without his oversee. He has to prepare his own son, Prince Shouto, for when he comes of age and is coronated as the Crown Prince of the East."

Izuku nodded. It made sense, knowing that the war hadn't been as intense the recent years. There was even travel allowed towards the east once again. The pathways leading towards them now open, but war tore them apart and the trip to the southern and eastern areas still took much longer than it had before.

"Now that you understand how they got here, it is important to tell you about why I feared for them to find you as an omegan." Izuku glanced up from his lap, All Might's face very serious as they locked eyes.

"You… feared for me?"

His nod had Izuku's spine tingling as he sat up straighter.

"Izuku, my boy, a male omega is the highest of all rarities. The fact that you are now secreting your scent will only attract more attention. That pendant around your neck can only do so much. An unbonded omega is a very delectable scent, and you have to be more careful than most with your rarity status."

"But, why am I a rarity? Why is no one else?"

"My boy, a male omegan only appears every once in a generation. You are the first one I have met in all my life. You are desired for not only as my successor to the alchemy I have taught you, but also with being a male who is more easily able to conceive and bear a child long term over a female alpha and beta. You, my dear boy, have to protect yourself so you aren't taken for your status as a rarity."

"How… How can I protect myself All Might? I still have a lot to learn and I…" Izuku stopped stammering as All Might placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him his large, knowing smile.

"Shh my boy, for that is why I am here!"

* * *

Katsuki grinned from his kneeling position up at his mother. Her right hand was placed upon his left shoulder, still red from the fresh black ink that now showed his worth. He stood up at her insistence, and he bowed towards her before stepping off to her side besides his father. His smirk didn't diminish as he glanced around the small room at his comrades, those who will be his leading chiefs when he comes of age to take over the throne.

Eijirou Kirishima, hardening shapeshifter, mouth full of sharp teeth, and fellow alpha with a heart of gold. He had been through the maturity ceremony already. His black hair dyed a brilliant red and ink placed across his body. Denki Kaminari, lightning user, great negotiator and yellow-haired beta. His hair had been done with a black lightning symbol, common within his family line. Mina Ashido, beta acid user, pink flesh with a lighter pink hair color, and horns to adorn her head. Her body was able to morph, and often her flesh would show scales in the style of a leopards print. The last being Hanta Sero, beta strap user, master of multiple forms of weapons and crafter. The previous two had not yet gone through the ceremony, but will be in months time.

His mother patted his shoulder, symbolizing he was free to go and walked off with the others behind him. He laughed out loud, his eyes glancing at the black ink along his shoulder in pride. His eyes followed along the walls of all those who were present. Many leaders, with their families all placed around them. He had been told by his mother about the numerous amount of times families had come forward to propose a betrothal to him. Considering he was already promised, his mother had turned them all down, but it didn't lesson the pride and fulfillment that Katsuki felt from hearing he was so dearly wanted.

He continued down the hallway towards his own room. His comrades nodding off their support and heading in opposite directions towards their own homes within the grounds. Katsuki walked passed Tenya Iida, the other boy shooting up in height recently and made Katsuki upset that he had not grown as much just yet. Tenya bowed towards him in respect before holding out a letter towards Katsuki.

He took the letter within his hand, nodding at Tenya and brush past into his own room. He tossed the letter onto his desk before making his way towards his bed, making a mental note to write back to his betrothed later.

He missed the other two letters stacked on his desk - unopened and never responded to.


	5. Chapter 5

The queen takes charge, Katsuki is in denial and Izuku has a deep scare.

Took a little break with writing as the real world got tough these last few weeks.  
Happy Monday!

* * *

"Katsuki… Have you received any letters from the Midoriya's recently?"

Katsuki's breath stuttered as he batted away the large dummy he was pounding on. His mother hovered over the edge of the training field, her eyes following him as he went over to a water trench to drink and wipe his face.

"I haven't checked the last letter he sent me. It came about…" Katsuki paused, his face scrunching in thought as he glanced over his shoulder towards the queen.

"About a month…" His mother finished for him, her eyes hard as she glanced down at the letter in her hand. A scowl formed on her face and she glared at her son. "You've been unresponsive. Not that it is any business of mine to what you send or say to your betrothed, but leaving him unanswered is not… ideal for the future." She paused in her walk down the short stairs towards the field and shook her head at the letter in her hand.

Katsuki glared at his mother, his eyes hard as his hands gripped the edge of the water trench. "Why does it matter? It was a childish indulgence of mine. I've grown, the letters became boring." Katsuki stood up and crossed his arms over his well developed chest. "Besides, after the last three unanswered letters he has stopped writing himself."

"It matters because he is to be the other half of you someday, Katsuki. Izuku matters! You must understand that-"

"Understand what!? That my life was chosen for me since my birth? Mother you are dictating how I live my life, whether I write to Deku or not is my decision. It won't affect that we will be married or not."

His mother sighed and rubbed her temples. "But it will affect how well the two of you will live and thrive with one another. Don't you see that? You are already fifteen seasons old Katsuki. Soon Izuku will be within the castle walls and you two will live by one another. Your communication is important."

Katsuki just shook his head and glared over towards his mother. He glanced her up and down before scoffing and heading towards the stairwell leading to his chambers. "We will be fine. We got along well as children, I doubt either of us have changed much." He walked off, him disappearing from his mother's view as she stayed in place.

"Oh Katsuki… If only you knew my dear child." She placed a hand over her cheek and re-read the letter from Inko."

 _Dearest Mitsuki,_

 _My apologies for writing out of term, but Izuku has made it known to me that Katsuki and he have stopped sending letters. After the third unanswered, it seems Izuku, my dear one, has given up continuing to write._

 _There are many things I need to address towards you for your knowledge. Izuku has had his first heat, and his scent has stabilized to the point that he is now able to cover it with the blockers that the Doctorate has provided._

 _His first heat was… intense, to say the least. Will it always be like that? I feel horrible for my child to hear him in such pain, and there is no way for me to help him. Doctorate has stated that it won't be as bad in the future heats, but I still worry for him dearly._

 _I also need to tell you about the looks and… interest he has been receiving. Toshinori has come to me and expressed his own concern for the many admirers he has gained. I worry for his safety when he travels alone. He has already come home with scrapes and bruises, which I know are not just from the excuses he claims of falling or losing his way._

 _The thing that troubles me the most is the interest the Emperor has put forth onto him. Seems as if Izuku is working diligently on something for the prince of the east and they have spent many hours putting the runes onto the sword of the next heir. Toshinori fears that the Emperor has his sites to bring Izuku to the east, what for… We are not entirely sure. Toshinori believes it maybe for the simple fact that he is a strong alchemist at just fifteen seasons, but I fear that his son and maybe even himself have somehow gained the knowledge that my dear son is not just some simple beta we portray him to be…_

 _I know it is ill wise to wish it, but I do hope his next heat appears soon. I fear for his safety, and wish him to be within the safe castle walls. I hope to see your lovely family soon, my dear queen Mitsuki._

 _Godspeed._

 _Midoriya Inko_

"I fear for him as well, dearest Inko." Mitsuki placed the letter against her chest and sighed. She headed off down the staircase to the left of her, towards the barracks and opening to the small village that houses the Queen's chairmen. She paced herself quickly, giving way to the small path laid out before her before she paused in front of the Iida household.

She briskly knocked, waited for the door to open before the youngest Iida was shown. His eyes grew comically wide as he realized who she was and he bowed away, swinging the door open with a force and yelling for his parents.

"My queen! To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" The household lead of the Iida house stood up from his position, his eyes wide in curiosity as his wife stood by his side.

"I'm afraid I am in need of your assistance. There has been an issue brought to my attention from my son's betrothed, and I ask to lend yourselves once more to this journey." Mitsuki bowed her head, her hands tight at her sides. "Can I count on you?"

"What is it my queen? You may ask anything of us, we will gladly help." Tensei Iida stepped forth, his attention on the queen. Tenya stood back from them, his eyes watching each of them closely. He had never been this close to the queen before, and the aura radiating from her was aflame! He had never felt such raw power before, minus in the face of her own son when they had met previously.

"I ask if you would be willing to head to the Central Fairlands, and help to guide the Midoriya's and fellow families back here towards the south. I'm afraid however, that Katsuki's promised cannot yet return to the kingdom until his third heat cycle, so it maybe a long journey for you all." Mitsuki knew she was asking too much of this family, but they were the ones who she trusted the most. All the men were betas and had large skills in their reputar. All five of their sons had the same speed and strength to carry out her will, and the father was no different. Their mother, a beautiful omegan female stood as a beacon for their homes, and she knew it would be much to take her from her own home.

But she didn't know where else to turn.

She watched, nerves running amuck as the father turned to glance at his oldest. Tensei seemed to have already made up his mind, and the other three middle children had stood at the ready since she first proposed this. The father turned back towards her then, a steely look to his eyes and Mitsuki lost the hold on the breath she was gathering in her chest.

"We will gladly do as you ask of us, my queen. When shall we prepare to leave?"

"I know it is nearing evening now, so please, rest for tonight. Tomorrow, please come to the castle and we will discuss where you shall all stay during the remainder of the dear one's heat cycles. There is a little port town to the southeastern area, just where the lava fields end and meet the ocean's beginning." Mitsuki then bowed her head deeply, her chest tight as she fought to control her own emotions. "Iida family… I cannot thank you enough for your loyalty to my crown. I am indebted to you."

It was Tensei who spoke up, stepping forward and offering his own bow. "Nonsense my queen. The dear one has become a treasured one to myself, and I would have offered to go alone if my father would have prohibited the travel for us all. Deku will be left in great hands."

She smiled, her head high once more as she glanced to each of them within the room. "I know they will be. Thank you again." She bowed once more, leaving after shaking hands with the Iida lead and Tensei.

She took several steps away from the household before she slumped her shoulders. This was taxing on her, but she knew it would be worth it. She had to provide the protection she had promised to Inko in keeping her son safe.

And until he was solely safe within the palace walls, she would do anything for them both.

* * *

Izuku worked tirelessly on the sword in front of him. The runes were coming along nicely, and Toshinori had given him high praises for the intricate work he was inscribing onto both sides. Even Prince Shouto gave him silent acknowledgment, that brought pride to Izuku's hard work.

The praises were well received, and Izuku enjoyed the prince's company whenever he made the trip to see how the sword was coming along. But that did not give Izuku comfort, as the stares he received from the prince were just as concerning as the ones he got from his fellow fairlanders. Not to mention when his father, Emperor Endeavor also came along…

It was nerve wracking to work just under his mentor's eyes, but to work under an emperor's? Now that gave him unsteady hands. He often received retorts, or even small grunts of approval from the emperor, and whenever their questions became too noisy, even for Izuku's tastes, Toshinori would send him off into the back room, granting him reprieve from the constant onslaught.

He was nearly finished, his tasks on the sword nearly complete as the long process was in its final stages. He placed his hands over the sword, focusing his attention to the intricate details and saying a few words under his breath. The large circle drawn in ink under the sword began to glow, its own runes drawing light to itself as it transferred the power into the sword. Izuku sucked in a deep breath, his arms aching as they held still to push the power within the runes into a new recipient.

He nearly collapsed as the ink from the pages faded away, and the sword now glowed with the same light that was once on the paper. He wiped his brow, his arms aching from the strain as he placed the sword onto the holder he had created for this very reason. The sword's length would be too hot to touch for a few days, and the constructed holder was made to just hold the girth from the handle. He was proud of his work, and he slipped off his gloves to approach the main room when he heard voices.

He paused, his ear pressing against the door as he glanced through a small crack within the wall. His eyes locked onto All Might, his body large and imposing as Emperor Endeavor looked up at him. They both had their arms crossed over their broad chests, and the prince looked sourly out of place as he glanced from his father to Izuku's mentor.

"What do you mean by that? It would be an honor for him to come to the Eastern Empire to work as the sole alchemist. Plus, he would be bound to one of my son's. He would be well respected there." The emperor looked hard at All Might, his teeth gritting from the pressure he was providing.

"And I am telling you that that is not my decision to decide. He maybe my apprentice, but it is not my right to give him away to another kingdom. He has a mother, and many people who care about him elsewhere. I cannot grant it." All Might seemed to have sighed too many times, his smile straining at the conversation. Izuku could only guess they were talking about him.

"He would be provided with it all. His mother can come as well. He would want for nothing! He may not ever become ruler of my realm, but being bound to the royal family will have its perks! I can promise you!"

"Emperor Endeavor, I have said it many times before, I cannot give permission. Izuku is not mine to give." All Might's smile faded completely, and Izuku realized with a start this was not the first time this conversation had been said. He bit his thumb nail in nerves, his mind reeling from the information.

Why did Emperor Endeavor want him? He knew he was desirable, being the sole accessor to All Might's alchemy works was indeed a just cause, but he was also talking about bounding him to another… To another Todoroki? To become a royalty?

Izuku's eyes hardened as he grabbed at his shirt's collar, lifting the pendant from its resting place on his neck. His hand tightened on the pendant, his thoughts turning towards the one he was promised to.

Katsuki had given him no attention since they were thirteen. That had been two full seasons ago, and they were nearing their sixteenth year. He understood becoming busy, he was indeed a prince, and they had duties that outranked even Izuku's own, but to not respond to any letters he had sent in the past two years?

Izuku had grown tired of it. Tired of chasing after one that for some reason no longer had interest in him. Tired of being left behind and undesired by the one who should be desiring him. Tired of the constant strain placed on him to hide himself away and to protect himself.

He gripped the pendant tightly, grabbing his bag from the selves and pushing open the door, interrupting whatever it was the emperor was going to say next.

"All Might, the sword's runes have been transferred successfully. I will be heading home now." Izuku grabbed his coat from the nearby stand, his hands letting go of the pendant and glancing at the prince and his father. "Emperor Endeavor. Prince Shouto." His nodded his head once and placed his bag over his shoulder. "The sword should be ready for show in two day's time. I promise it will be to your liking." Izuku glanced up at his mentor, Toshinori's face pale as he seemed to be glancing at Izuku's pendant out on show.

Yes, he realized this was a gamble, to place the pendant on display. To showcase him having ties to the southern kingdom much deeper than a normal civilian would. He smiled at his mentor, his head nodding in thanks as he stepped towards the door. "I will see you tomorrow All Might."

Just as his hands reached for the door he felt a sharp spike in the temperature around him. Izuku's eyes widened as he felt the growl rumbling from the Emperor's chest more than heard it. Izuku held his ground, his spine tingling with the want to show off his neck in submission, but he knew he couldn't. No.

They couldn't know he was a rarity. That would spell even more trouble for him.

"You… Is this why you have not granted him to me All Might? Because he is already loyal to another kingdom!?" The emperor's voice boomed in the small workshop, and Izuku flinched away from the door, his back pressing against it as he held back a whimper.

"Now Emperor I can explain-"

"No! This is preposterous! How dare you not say anything!? And if he's from the southern kingdom why in the world is he within the Central Fairlands!? How could you allow one who has loyalty to another kingdom work on my son's sword! What if he has staged some kind of accident to occur within the sword!? What if he is here solely to ruin the-"

"I would never harm another human being if that is what you are accusing me of, Emperor Endeavor." Izuku's eyes were hard, his knuckles white as he held his best glare towards the imposing figure. "The prince has become a good friend in these recent visits, I could never imagine ruining his chances of life for some idea to bid your kingdom against the south's. My pendant maybe from the south, but my loyalties lie with my mentor until my duty is called upon me to return to the southern kingdom."

"You are… promised to another then?" It was the prince this time, who spoke up. Izuku turned his attention to Shouto, who was looking him over with curiosity in his gaze. "If I may ask… To whom?"

Izuku couldn't help but shiver at his look. A prince like him, handsome and dashing as a prince should be, had given Izuku the attention he wanted over the last few years. The attention his own alpha should have casted his way but had not. The prince of the Eastern Empire was someone anyone would be lucky to have as their alpha, and there was moments were Izuku wished to tell him that he was a rarity, that if Prince Shouto should wish he could be his…

But Izuku's heart always wavered. He knew his heart belonged to Katsuki, that his omega craved the alpha's attention. His heart would never truly belong to Shouto, his attention nice but never enough for what his omega craved.

The blonde had ruined him.

Izuku shook his head from his daze, and looked once more into Shouto's dual-colored eyes. "I am not at liberty to say."

Shouto nodded, his eyes leaving Izuku's for a second before returning. "Then, it must be someone from the Queen's court. It could not be her son, as he is an alpha, and you a beta. No heir would come from it." Shouto walked from his father's side and near Izuku, his eyes glancing down at the pendant before lightly touching it with his fingertip. "Unless of course, you are hiding the fact that you may be a rarity."

He had whispered the last line, only for Izuku's ears and it made his face heat up at being caught. Izuku held his breath as Shouto's eyes looked into his. His sharp eyes taking in his shaking form. Shouto gave him a small smile, glancing away and then stepping back.

"Father, I think we shall return in a few days time yes? Until then, Master All Might." Shouto gave a slight bow then nodded towards Izuku. "Apprentice Midoriya. It's been a pleasure."

Emperor Endeavor seemed to gasp in a deep breath, his face still red before following Shouto out of the shop. His glare never left Izuku's face, but he huffed out a prompt goodbye as he stepped from the shop.

Izuku grasped his pendant, sliding down the doorway and grabbing his unruly hair in attempt to calm himself. He barely heard Toshinori's retorts or words, his mind muddled over what had just occurred between him and the prince.

Prince Shouto knew. He must know. But how? Izuku had been so careful! He had worn the pendant everyday! He had rubbed it against his glands at every moment he could! Was he that obvious?

Was he doomed to a life on the run until his return to the castle…? Would Prince Shouto appear with his father in two days time to take him away, to be bound to another alpha and never to see his alchemy works again? He wasn't blind to know that a rarity was seen as something to be kept away, treasured and only visible when the time came to be shown. He knew his best bet to have a normal life where he could use his alchemy and abilities to his liking was through the Bakugou's…

Was Prince Shouto the type to take that away from him…?

Izuku groaned as he held his head tightly, his body shaking with a silent sob as Toshinori closed the shop around him.


	6. Chapter 6

AHAHAHA I AM BACK AND HELLLO ALL!  
Sorry for the long wait. Life is tough and not fun BUT HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER.  
Side Stories will update next and THEN HIPV! WOOT! I'm slowly getting there so hopefully you all are prepared! w

In this chapter we see some Shouto, Izuku travels to the cottage area he will be staying in during the duration of his final trial heat basically, and KATSUKI!? Katsuki is angsty but trying and Kiri is a good boy 3

Enjoy!~

* * *

"There is something strange about that boy… Don't you agree?"

Shouto looked away from the carriage window towards his father, who looked intently back. His eyes held the fire they normally did when he was thinking deeply about something that could only benefit the wellbeing of their kingdom. Shouto sighed as he nodded, not wanting to partake in this type of conversation so late into the evening. Knowing his father however, Shouto braced himself.

"To already be loyal to another kingdom, and so young too… He's only about your age Shouto, and a beta at that! Why in the world would Master All Might make an apprentice out of someone so…" Shouto watched his father as he held back his words, his own mind reeling from his own gathered information.

It was true, that the Apprentice Midoriya held a small spark within him that he has never seen before. That spark was what had caused his father to fall silent at Midoriya's retaliation to his work. He had never heard anyone speak that way towards his father and live to tell the tale. The almighty Emperor of the Eastern Empire ruled his lands with an iron fist and anyone who dared to speak out towards him was outcasted or worse.

But this Midoriya, the strange beta with no scent besides what resides still from the pendant perched around his neck, withstood his father and rested even Shouto himself.

His father continue to babble on in his thoughts, no doubt ways to try and get the young apprentice to change his loyalties and come live out his days in the Eastern Empire. Shouto had no doubts in his mind that every attempt would be wasted, sent back with the packaging unwrapped.

A small smile formed on Shouto's lips. It would be a good time indeed. The fluster and bustle that his father would be under would be a grand sight to see.

His hands clenched unconsciously around the sword on his lap, and his eyes fell towards the runes painted into the sides of the sheath. Midoriya had done well, and Shouto could feel the power coursing through the sword even through the sheath. It was a wonderment he had never felt before, raw and untamed. He couldn't wait until he could get back to the Empire and finally duel with it. Maybe for once he could get his mother to attend his training sessions, get her to smile once more.

At a sharp jostle from the carriage, his eyes glanced once more out to the fairlands as they passed through. Their travel back would take a few more days, but he already was itching to be alone and form his own plans in regards to the apprentice.

His father was right about one thing, the boy was strange indeed.

And a rarity at that.

* * *

The day the Iida family arrived was the last day of Izuku's official apprenticeship with All Might. He was set, all things packed up as the carriages outside of All Might's alchemy store waited for him to gather his last few belongings. All Might looked on with an almost mournful expression, Izuku not being able to truly gather his own thoughts and feelings over the departure. He knew he would not be seeing his mentor for a long time, and it brought his heart a deep sorrowful yearning as he packed the last tool within his chest. He turned towards his mentor, nodding as the other gave him a once over.

"Come here my boy."

Izuku moved forward, the power behind All Might now coursing through a pair of bands wrapped around his wrists. They were hidden from plain view, underneath both the cloth of his long sleeved shirt and his white leather gloves. All Might took his hand, the right one first, and turned it to reveal the new band. He touched it lightly as he mumbled some words, and the band glowed faintly before fading back to the dark black of the bendable metal it was made out of.

Rolling up the sleeve more, revealed several gruely looking scars that even had Izuku turning away from. His eyes closed, as All Might traced over the new scars, and finished by removing the glove and holding Izuku's hand tightly to trace over the ones that littered his now unshapely hand.

"Remember what I told you when trying to control your powers. These bands will help in restraining that massive overflow we had trouble with before. And don't forget to use your runes, they will help you in the end." He then let go of his right hand, and proceeded to trace over the very few scars of his left arm. When the process was over, Izuku glanced down to see his scars gone, no longer crossing over his skin. The only blemishes he could see was a slight crooked look to his right hand and freckles that naturally dotted his skin.

"Also remember to use your masking runes. They will hide these scars from the others. Make sure to apply it, we do not wish for the royal family to be concerned over what has happened to your body." All Might let go of his hand then, and pressed the back of his own into Izuku's head to pull him forward into a tight hug. The two of them stood like that for several moments, but All Might shook and pulled away. His large hands rested on his shoulders, and he smiled gently at his young apprentice.

"You will do well. The Bakugou's will love you. Be strong in the face of that young alpha. He needs the guidance that you can provide."

Izuku nodded, his eyes glancing at All Might with love and devotion a child should hold for their father. The two hugged once more, before a knock came from the closed front door. Izuku turned, seeing the oldest Iida boy standing there smiling.

"Are you ready, dear one? The others are quite ready to head out and get settled in before the sun rises much further. We wish to make half the journey before nightfall."

"Ah yes! I'm sorry for taking so long, it is quite difficult to say goodbye to this place." Izuku moved away from All Might and looked around once more. His eyes settled over his blank desk in the corner, his eyes roaming over it all before he made his way towards the door. Tensei walked out before him, holding the door as Izuku turned for a final time to look at All Might.

"Be safe my boy. There is another like us within the kingdom already. He will help to mentor you more, as he was once my own mentor and taught me everything I know. He will help to prepare you even more than I was able to." A sad smile was on All Might's face, his eyes holding concern but pride for him. Izuku smiled back, his lighter, but just as sad.

"I will. I will be sure to write to you about any findings. Until we meet again, my hero."

"My loyal boy, I will see you at the day of your wedding. Until then."

Izuku smiled brightly at that. "Until then…"

* * *

"So, Tenya, was it?"

They had been traveling for hours now, the teens all together within one of the middle carriages. Izuku was glancing out of the open back of the carriage, listening to the others talk with one another. He had just woken up from a restless sleep. His body giving away to soft lawl of travel and had arisen with the others as the sun was beginning to set over the horizon line.

"Yes! I am the youngest of the Iida household! I am beginning to help along with the family to deliver important messages to and from the kingdoms!"

"So a carrier, rippit?" Tsuyu stuck her tongue out as she looked on in question. She, Ochako and Fumikage were all talking quietly, but had woken up Izuku despite the small whispers. She looked over towards him, nodding in acknowledgement as Tenya perked up.

"Ah! Dear one you are-"

"Please, just call me Izuku. I hate being called that by everyone… And we will be working together, so I'd rather not have the pleasantries…" Izuku rubbed at his eyes, a soft yawn leaving his lips as he opened his eyes to those around him. He paused as he took in their faces. "What?"

Ochako smiled sweetly, her hand reaching out to pull him into a tight hug. "Nothing! It's just that the sun and you waking up made you look so handsome just now!"

Izuku laughed at Ochako and smiled towards Tsuyu and Fumikage who looked on with fondness, while Tenya looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Uraraka-san that is most, most unacceptable!" Tenya gasped from his place, nearly falling from his upright position to try and get to the two at the other end side of the carriage. "Most improper!"

They all looked at Tenya with confusion before they all laughed together. Tenya looking even more confused than before. "What!? Do you all not realize that she could cause a scandal!? The most horrible of them all! I must insist-"

"Tenya, please. It is alright, honestly." Izuku looked at Tenya with soft eyes, his smile large on his face as the late sun streamed into the carriage around them. "They are all dear friends, and each of you will be serving under me, and not through my betrothed. There is no reason for this cautious attitude. I promise, nothing indecent will be coming from my friendship with you all. I am engaged, promised. My loyalties lie to my future husband and kingdom."

The others grew quiet, just as Izuku grew softer in his words at the mention of the Bakugou's. Tenya seemed to notice, and the question within his eyes had Izuku sighing in resignation as he looked back out through the carriage towards the back carriages, one which his mother was in.

"I can see your concern, and the questions that have come up with my previous statement… But I wish not to speak about it just yet. Another time perhaps? After we have come to know one another better?"

"I will respect your privacy, dear-" Tenya stopped as Izuku gave him a look. "Midoriya-san."

Izuku sighed at that, but couldn't help but to nod in approval."If that's the best I can get from you."

The carriage at that point seemed to roll to a stop, and Izuku glanced around the edge of the carriage to peer into the forest around them. Tensei appeared before him, smiling as he helped him down from the back and then moved to help Ochako and Tsuyu. They glanced around the large clearing they were in, a small town towards the edges of the forest could be seen in the dimming sunlight of the late evening. The head of the Iida family stepped forward and announced about making camp here, and everyone hustled around them to begin setting up. Izuku turned to help, but was waved off by the others to go rest up. He huffed out in annoyance, but turned towards the other carriages to find his mother.

He found her talking to the head of the Iida family, his wife by his side as he expressed himself with his hands, much in the same way that Tenya had done before. Izuku made his way over to her, and her face lightened up at seeing him.

"Izuku! My dear baby boy!" She pulled him into a tight hug, her head resting against his chest as he laughed, hugging her tightly back. He had grown much taller than her, something he was very thankful for as if he was cursed to have his mother's height he knew he would never hear the end of it from the others…

Especially Katsuki.

Izuku's face took on a look of strain with the thought, but his mother pulling him down to meet her eyes had him focusing on her instead of his thoughts. She rubbed his cheek with a wetted cloth, and Izuku groaned as she begun to fuss about his appearance.

"Mother please…!"

"Oh hush! You look like you just rolled around with the piglets in the hay for the past few hours!"

"Well I can assure you I was not doing that." He lightly turned his face away, and she huffed in annoyance at him before he smiled down at her. "What can I do to help? I feel odd just standing around and not helping with preparations…"

The Iida head seemed to want to speak out against this, but Inko gave him a side glance as she took her son's arm. "Why don't we go and see what we can do to prepare for the dinner tonight? The Asui and Tokoyami women are beginning to gather ingredients. We have to prepare for much more than normal this time around. I do enjoy traveling with this large of a crowd though! Oh don't you Izuku, my dear?"

Izuku walked his mother over towards the others, and the mistress of the Iida family began to follow. The Iida head however stopped her and spoke quietly. "What do you think of Young Bakugou's bride? He seems to hold his own, and willing to help in anyway. Though I ponder on if we should allow him to help with any of the deeds that need to be done…" The mistress smiled at her husband and shook her head. She leaned in to kiss at his forehead before pulling away and patting his shoulder.

"I think he is a perfect match for the fierceness that Young Bakugou has. I believe he will help to tame him in ways his own parents are not able to. He grew up helping out his mother, so why should be interfere with what is custom for them? I say let him do as he pleases. It is very fun to watch one who is to become our ruler someday be and act as one of us." She winked before following after the Midoriya's, her husband's following her with his eyes before shaking his head.

* * *

Izuku looked upon the large clearing with distaste. The forest was further down the pathways, meaning he wouldn't be able to sneak away easily to practice what All Might has gifted to him. He groaned as the others all set up around them. There were a few cottages scattered around the clearing, and a small creek bed near one of the edges. The largest home is where he would be staying along with his mother, the Doctorate, Asui mistress and their daughters. He didn't prefer this layout, but understood the need for it, since once his heat began, the other male betas and alphas would become an issue if near or within the home. Also with having similar smells around would calm him during his heat while alone. He was fairly use to Ochako and Tsuyu's scents now, and gained comfort from them. His mother was a common scent, and until his heat began, he would be sharing a room with her to gather their scents together.

His third heat terrified him, as he heard it would be the worst one yet. His body would be at the complete mercy of his hormones and the need to satisfy a craving he wouldn't be able to ever fill until… Until he could…

He gulped as his mind crossed this path once more.

Once he entered the kingdom, all heats from once he was married and on could be shared with Katsuki if both agreed. He had a choice, that much was important, as was gifted to him when confronting this issue within a letter with Queen Bakugou when his first heat began and he learned about the implications that came along with having heats.

He feared for when he was… required to share his heat. He had a choice for when this moment would occur, of course. But him and Katsuki would be asked to produce a heir at some point, and Izuku definitely wished for more than just one child to grace his life. But the idea of having to mate with Katsuki pushed fear deep within his core. He was afraid for the pain, the uncertainty, and the feelings that would arise from this moment of intimacy that he would never share with another.

A call from within the house caught his attention and Izuku had to force himself to calm his nerves and thoughts. He reigned in his scent, and set one foot in front of the other. He would face these issues with a head held high, for he was the consort of the Southern Kingdom, future Queen and bearer of the next generation of rulers. He could do this.

He will do this.

* * *

"Prince Katsuki, you called for me?"

Katsuki turned towards the door from his window sill and looked towards the redhead who stood proud in his bedchamber doorway. Eijirou had this pride to him that normally caused Katsuki to scoff and turn away, but he needed his advice now. He didn't know who else exactly he could turn to with his problems, and Eijirou was the only other alpha he knew he could depend on for this kind of advice.

Katsuki glared at the guard and swiped his hand through the air. "Leave us!"

The guard gulped before shutting the door behind him. Eijirou walked into the room, his nose scrunching up in distaste at the smell. "You could have been nicer you know. He only did as you requested. Though, seeing as what I am smelling right now I can understand why you might be a bit moodier than normal, my prince."

"Shut it you hair-for-brains alpha. I don't need your insults right now, I need your fucking advice."

Eijirou looked at Katsuki with both interest and concern. Prince Katsuki was asking him for advice? The ruthless Prince Katsuki who didn't take no for an answer and fought his way through all trials? This same person who now stood in front of him looking a tad bit smaller, was coming to Eijirou Kirishima for advice?

Eijirou had to grip the side of the desk for support as he gave Katsuki a once over. "I can only begin to imagine what this is about, my Prince."

"Cut the fucking formalities you shit. Are you going to help me answer my questions or should we just take this outside so I can beat them out of you?"

"Fine, fine. Go ahead then. I am all ears."

Katsuki took a deep breath before beginning to pace the room. "This oncoming rut… It feels different than the others. It's like my body knows that he is closer. It's calling out to him now, and I can't help but wonder if we are already beginning to sync. Is this possible? I have never heard nor read anything of this sort happening, though my mother mentioned it happened to her when my father was nearby. I don't want to fucking get into that however so just stop what you were going to mention."

Eijirou promptly shut his mouth and listened on carefully.

"This rut will no doubt be intense. But it… concerns me for the future. It's already coming early, I can feel that much. I will be in no state to handle the oncoming challenges that I normally take care of, which I will need you to do for me." Katsuki took a deep breath and once more glanced out the window. "Izuku is coming back here, finally, and we are already syncing, like true mates would. My concerns hold true that I fear I won't be able to hold myself back once he arrives. If we are already this far apart with these symptoms, I fear that neither of us will think wisely when the time comes." His red eyes glanced over towards the other alpha. The seriousness in his eyes made Eijirou nod in understanding, his lips slowly forming to mouth a question.

"So you need me to…?"

"Watch me. Hold me back if you even think for a second that I could bring harm to Izuku. I won't allow it. I can't allow it. I can't allow myself to fall to instincts this quickly with him. So when this rut comes, make sure to have guards stationed everywhere. I cannot be allowed to escape this room and go to hunt him down, which both myself and my mother fear I may do." Katsuki took in a shaky breath and sat down on the edge of one of the plush chairs near the window.

"Have you…" Eijirou coughed into his hand as he glanced away, his eyes looking everywhere but at the other alpha. "Have you considered taking another, for this rut? I have yet to do so myself but I have heard that it hel-"

"Shut your fucking mouth now before I rip it off. How dare you even think for a mere moment that I would sully myself with some whore when I have a rarity coming here to-"

"Woah, woah, Baku, I apologize, it was just a suggestion. I didn't mean for you to take that line so seriously. It isn't like that hasn't happened before." Eijirou looked on with concern before making his way over towards the other chair, the very one the kingdom's consort would own sometime soon. "I apologize."

"I… Yeah, I understand." Katsuki's head held low, and Eijirou could hear curses escaping from his lips as he tried to get a glance at his face. "Just… one more thing before I let you leave here…"

"What is it?"

"How do I become…" He paused, sucking in a breath and licking his dry lips. Katsuki picked up his head and glanced at Eijirou with a nervous energy Eijirou had never seen within the prince before.

"How do I become a better alpha for my omega?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and welcome to probably one of the most awaited chapters for you all - THE REUNION!**  
 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter, because I had a TON of fun writing this one and everything it brings to the table.**

 **Warning you all now: NSFW WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER. Things get a bit steamy, so wooo look out XD**

 **Also, plenty of foreshadowing/symbols/signs and stuff in this chapter. PLEASE READ CLOSELY, cause there are some very important hints that are throughout this baby that could give you some insight on what is to come!**

 **Also I have no beta reader, so please let me know if you see any mistypes! Thanks loves!**

 **Also I have a discord where we talk about these stories I write and rp and stuff if any of you would like to join I could share the discord server with you! 3**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

On the eve of his seventeenth birthday, Izuku could feel the beginnings of his heat approaching. They had been within the small port town for several weeks now, waiting for Izuku's omega to feel comfortable enough to begin his final heat cycle before he's to be claimed as an adult. This would allow him to finally take the Consort title to his name, since he was able to now theoretically… conceive children. His hormones and scent would stabilize, and he would be able to go out without the strange potions and patches Doctorate Uraraka insisted that he wear when he first began his heats.

The beginnings of preheat were normal. His body gained a slight fever and his nesting grew intense. He began harvesting clothes of those around him, mainly from his mother, Ochako and Tsuyu, and gathered all the softest pillows and blankets he found around the house. Those that smelled of his familiars were always a delight to have, and Ochako readily gave scented things to him. The smell of their beta scents were light, but enough to help quell the urgency in his omega's haste to prepare their nest. There was however, one glaring distaste to his nest that Izuku couldn't overlook, no matter how hard he tried.

It didn't feel complete, as the smell of his alpha was missing. Izuku didn't understand, his omega whining in temperament that they were missing a vital piece, the most important to complete their nest. It had never yet presented itself like this in the last two heats. He couldn't wrap his mind around why his alpha's scent was now a much needed part to make a nest feel whole… When faced with this question after two days of trying to fill the void, he approached the Doctorate, and she had only smiled before nodding towards her own room she was given to look after those who had falling ill.

She began by saying that since they were now closer to the kingdom, the omega within him could now sense how close his alpha was. She was indeed however, curious as to how these events were playing out. It wasn't normal for an omega, and in turn their alpha, to feel this strong of a connection after so many years apart. She seemed unconcerned over it, and promptly handed Izuku a package that was tightly wrapped. She had only smiled at him, and told him to go back to his nest. His heat would begin by the morrow.

Izuku had only just closed the door to his room when the need to know what was within the package was too pressing to resist anymore. He settled on his bed, larger than it was the previous few weeks as his mother had left the room when he began nesting. The room smelled heavily of her, and Izuku was thankful for it, as it reminded him of their small cottage back within the Fairlands.

His hands gently traced the Bakugou crest along the package. A fierce spiral of a dragon was center of the crest, it's wings large and forming the grooves of the crest markings as if it was carved from the very stone the first one was ever displayed on. A deep amber set in the background, much like the amber that was found in all the previous rulers' eyes - Mitsuki's and Katsuki's especially. Black and silver spun the outside lining, in the same design Izuku's own pendant morphed with the dragon and the B of Bakugou name. The B was intricately designed, and fit within the belly of the dragon. Subtle, but enough that if looked upon, the dragon would stand out first and then the deep grooves of the B would be shown.

It was crafted beautifully, and Izuku loved the look of the Bakugou crest, never having one for the Midoriya name.

This crest would soon be his own, and his fingers hesitated in their path as the thought crossed his mind. He wondered what it would be like, to rule a kingdom, to learn the trades and tasks it took. He wondered if the kingdom was still as grand as it seemed when he was younger, though those memories were muddled with time.

But in truth, he feared the thoughts of his future with his to-be husband.

Would he be treated well? Was Katsuki as rash as he had heard from the rumors that spread through the Fairlands? His letters to and from would say otherwise, but in person could be drastically different than when meeting someone face to face.

Would the people of the Southern Kingdom respect him, as a future ruler should be, despite the reluctance towards Omegas he has seen? He had gained many friends over the years, but also many enemies even though his omegan side was suppressed and hardly existent since his first heat.

Would he be praised, or would he be outcasted, much like his own betrothed had done these past few years?

Izuku huffed out a harsh laugh. The poor excuses for letters had stopped within time, but it wasn't entirely his betrothed fault. He was to blame as well. The letters had grown fewer and far between, but he had stopped the responses as well. He was quick to answer, but the last few from Katsuki had left much to be desired. They no longer held the same joy and excitement of writing about what the other had been up to. He was forced into training and hardships to prepare for his own coming of age ceremony that had taken place nearly a year or so ago. The last letter he had received expressed that to him. How Katsuki was prepared and ready, and it frightened Izuku.

He gripped the front of his shirt with tight fingers, his knuckles turning white from his grasp. His heart pounded within his ears as his mind swirled with the thoughts of the letter, and the scent that had come with it. How was he so prepared for their lives to just end, and suddenly begin once again, but with a mate by their side and a kingdom to rule? How could one even prepare themselves for that? All Izuku knew was his alchemy, and the people who had surrounded him during this time. Granted, he would still have both of those things, but once he stepped foot into that castle, no, even the kingdom, his life would change forever.

He would be expected to take up the title of a prince. He would go through his own coming of age ceremony. He would be given tasks and taught the ways of a royal consort. He would then, within a years time, be married and mated to Katsuki Bakugou, and then become the next queen of the Southern Kingdom. His mind raced with those thoughts, and he fell back onto the bed with a grunt.

* * *

His eyes were closed, his breathing settling before a slight scent hit his nose. He sniffed the air cautiously, before turning onto his side and reaching for the package once more. His nose inhaled the scent, before he ripped open the package and his nose was met with the most devine scent he had ever experienced. The very same scent, the very same one that had sent him into his second heat was encased within.

He grabbed the red cape and brought it up to him, inhaling deeply as the scent of _his alpha_ flooded his system. It seemed his omega was preening under the assault of the smell, and he could feel his own slick beginning. His alpha smelled so ripe, so… right, that Izuku buried his face within the fur lining and nestled back into the pillows that formed his nest. His omega urged him to finish it, quickly, and Izuku rushed to place the cape over as much as it would cover. He purred out in realization that it was finally complete, and his omega answered back in delight.

Izuku quickly stripped off his clothes, remembering to lock the door before nestling himself against the cape once more. His skin was already feverish, and his slick thighs a reminder of what was coming, but his omega promised him that he was prepared.

Katsuki, _his alpha_ , had sent him a gift. A very, very prime gift. It was the kind of gift that an alpha gave to whoever they were courting to make sure they thought of them. The kind of gift that would drive an omega mad for their scent, wanting more, and having this to help sustain the burning heat that would consume him in time.

He laid there, facing nuzzling into the fur as he mixed their scents together. It was like a raging campfire burning hot during the colder nights within the dense surrounding forest. Izuku got lost within it, and his mind began to play out different scenes between the two of them.

 _Katsuki over top of his smaller form, blocking the rays of sun as they filtered into the room around them. His warm hard body, encompassing his own as he drew out the long awaited moans between them. Their bodies slick, with the sweat and fluids from their menstruations. The way Katsuki's hands would wrap around his own, holding him down as he took and took what he wanted, what he needed from Izuku's own body._

 _Their passion would run deep, their first coupling would be intense as they let their dynamics take over. Izuku's omega would call out, his scent escaping across the room as Katsuki's own alpha answered back. He'd gasp, his moans low in noise as Katsuki prepared his body. His omega would open for him, begging him closer by the slick glistening on his thighs, and flowing into the bedsheets below._

 _When Katsuki would first breach him, that final moment between the two before they became one he would…_

"Al-alpha!"

* * *

"Fuck!"

Katsuki groaned as his body arched off the bed. His hand worked furiously on his aching erection, the knot already beginning to inflate. His other hand squeezed his knot tightly, groaning out from the pleasure it brought him.

He could feel his orgasm approaching, squeezing just a little more to give that added push towards the edge. His mind racing over the thoughts that had been plaguing him for the past few hours since his rut first began. He had been thrown out of a court session when he nearly snapped at a high appointing court member, and his mother promptly threw him into his room and locked the door when he raced after her.

He had first shown the signs with his aggression getting worse during the court meetings that were prominent for him to be there. They were planning for the arrival of Izuku, and everyone within the court was overjoyed at finally setting their eyes on their new omegan consort. None yet knew that Izuku was a male, or even his name and birthright, but the Bakugou's were proud with their choice nonetheless.

Katsuki would never admit it out loud to others, but he was the proudest. He had heard and kept tabs on his omega throughout the years apart. Hearing of his achievements as All Might's apprentice and seeing the inventions that had his insignia on it. Katsuki cherished the look of it, and knew that the day was fastly approaching that it would change, and hold his own combined crest with Izuku's name.

His alpha roared out in approval. Claiming and marking the omega in whatever way possible to show that he was _theirs_ was his greatest need at this moment...

 _Izuku gasped out in need as he entered the warmth of his omega. He called out to him, and his alpha answered with a snarl as he met a barrier. He shook with exertion to not fill him to the brim right away. His omega felt amazing, and he wanted nothing more to drive in and claim, but he held back, his body fumbling for purchase as his omega, his Izuku, looked up with unshed tears. His nod of approval was all he needed as he let his hips move back, before slamming them forward once more, breaching that final piece of Izuku._

 _This omega, he was his now… and his alone._

* * *

Izuku gasped out as his fingers entered him, taking place of what was within his imagination. He worked them furiously, his lips bitten raw by his teeth as he stroked his small cock and scissored himself open. He worked himself into a stupor, and gasped out as he reached something within him as his mind drifted once more...

 _"Al-alpha!" Izuku would moan out, his nails clawing into Katsuki's back as he dug in his heels. It would hurt, he knew, but he felt complete, he felt whole in that moment. Something he never felt before since his father first left them, since the last time he was held in Katsuki's arms as a child… His tears flowed over, and he felt the warm kisses Katsuki would place on his face, kissing away the streaks as he held still above him. They would move in unison, and Izuku gasped at the new feelings flowing through him as the pain ebbed away to pleasure._

 _All consuming, all encompassing as they became one with one another._

* * *

Katsuki groaned out as his hand wrapped tighter around his knot. It had finally popped, and it wouldn't be long before he was cumming. His eyes, hooded and dark with lust glanced out his window, looking towards the dense forest he knew his mate was in. It was only a matter of time now… until…

 _Katsuki would gasp out as his knot would inflate within his mate. It would bound them together, and he growled as his omega shook. He nosed at his neck, and Izuku readily gave it to him. Baring your throat was the ultimate sacrifice, and Katsuki took it. He needed them all to know who Izuku belonged to. He would bite down, drawing blood and officially connecting them for eternity as his knot would finally release and…_

His jaw snapped shut as his whole body shook with the force of his orgasm coming over him. Katsuki growled out, a howl escaping his mouth as he grit his teeth. His hand stopped moving, focusing on putting pressure onto the swollen knot as cum shot around him.

* * *

Izuku gasped as his eyes were shut tight. His orgasm was too much, much too much for him. He had never felt this before, had never felt something so powerful minus when the power of One for All coursed through his veins. He grit his teeth, his mind playing over how he felt in his fantasy.

His alpha, claiming him, all for them to see was a heavy dream, but it felt so real…. _Too real._

Izuku removed his hands, soiled in his own fluids as he glanced out his window. His eyes trailed over the top of the trees, his eyes barely able to make out the distance structure of the castle that would soon be his home. He reached out his hand, shaking still from his orgasm, and traced over the spirals of the castle.

* * *

Katsuki watched the clouds move. The trees seemed to flow in the wind as his hand reached out, grasping towards nothing but still calling to him as he could see the trees forming into a familiar head of hair. A small smile broke the corners of his lips, and he closed his eyes as his hand fell to his bed once more.

* * *

Izuku's hand came to grip the white fur lining of the red cloak. His mind replaying the images once more. It terrified him, how much _he_ and his omega seemed to want the alpha _he_ hardly knew… But he would press on. It was his duty, his birth right now. He had to fulfill his destiny.

With fear in his heart, Izuku turned from the window. His back faced the castle that would be his within a quickly approaching near-future…

His body still throbbed with need, but he needed his rest if this was how his body would be reacting for the next few days... He would need to rest now before another wave hit him and these haunting fantasties wrecked his body once more…

* * *

"Are you ready dear one?"

Izuku looked up from tying his red shoes, the bright color a stark contrast to the rest of his outfit. He smiled, his grin a hoax as Doctorate Uraraka and Ochako looked down upon him. He could see Ochako studying his features, a frown forming as he avoided eye contact with her.

"As…" He gulped, clearly his throat as his voice caught. A blush flooded his cheeks as he nodded quickly. Pulling at his collar he stood as tall as his body allowed and nodded once more, confidence filling his spirit as he met her eyes. "As ready as I will be, Doctorate."

She nodded at that, stepping forward to the carriages nearby. He watched her get onto the one that held his mother, and fell into step next to Ochako as they approached their own in the middle-rear of their caravan. He could feel her eyes on him, studying as he climbed into the back of the carriage and sat down besides Tsuyu.

"I can feel your nerves from here, Izuku-dono. Ribbit."

Izuku glanced as Tsuyu, a more prominent blush forming his face as he registered the title she gave him, "Please, Tsuyu, we are friends. Do not bring up the formalities that I have not earned yet…"

"Technically you are by all means now our royal consort, dear one. We must abide by those titles given to you or it will be seen as a great dishonor and-"

"Tenya, please." Ochako placed a hand on his shoulder, calming his rant before it could go further with no way to drag him out. Izuku looked relieved at that and Ochako smiled. "I think times like these, where it is all of us together in a simple setting, it will be enough to refer to each other as our given names. Personal. Formalities seem to be much too… formal, yes?" She giggled at her own words, and the tension Izuku felt within his body left him immediately.

He could handle this, if his new life would allow it. He only hoped he could still be seen as just Izuku, and not as the royal consort; the omega to Katsuki's alpha; the queen to the king. Just Izuku. Izuku Midoriya.

Even that however, would change as he would become known as Izuku Bakugou once they were wed…

He glanced out of the carriage opening, seeing the caravan move towards the castle at a faster pace than he preferred. They would be there within a few hours time, reaching around midday and would have a feast in honor of their return to the kingdom.

He could only hope his heavily beating heart could take this much pressure bearing down upon it.

* * *

"I see it!"

Katsuki looked up from his seat in the common room of the castle at Eijirou's commotion. It was modest in appearance, but served the royal family well within this time as they waited for the caravan to draw close enough to exit the castle to wait. He stood up, his mother coming to his side as she gave him a grand grin at seeing the excitement in his eyes.

He had to contain himself. It wouldn't be befitting of the future king to get too excited in seeing his betrothed after so long, now would it?

"How far away, Eijirou?" His mother moved forward, looking up at whom Katsuki trusted as his most valuable friend and allie. He stood on a perch, overlooking the castle grounds as his hand rested over his eyes to shield away the midday sun.

"They are entering the westernmost gate now my queen! They shall be here soon!"

Katsuki bristled with nervous energy, his hands clamping onto the thick belt he wore. His father came to rest his hand on his shoulder, and Katsuki gave him a grunt to signal he was ready.

He stepped forward then, and threw open the castle doors, standing out onto the furthermost point of the stone paving before he reached the stairs down to the cobblestone ground that the caravan would perch on. He could feel it, his omega calling out to him as he drifted closer, and Katsuki puffed up his chest. His parents came to rest on his right side, and looked equally as prepared as he felt.

* * *

"Izuku! Come look!"

Ochako looked out the back of the carriage with a bright smile, her eyes darting from one end of the street to the next. Many people were scattered around to see the caravan pass through, all with welcoming smiles and curiosity floating through their eyes. Tsuyu waved on, her small smile simple as the two other males looked over their heads as well.

Izuku sat, his body stiff as nerves wracked over him. His omega was preening, could feel Katsuki nearby, his alpha calling to him in want and need. He wasn't ready for this… how could he be ready for this…? Why was he chosen for such a fate..?

"Izuku?"

He looked up from his lap, his hands near ripping the grey fabric of his gloves as they were tight on his pant's leg. Ochako looked down in concern, moved forward to take his hands into her own. He smiled, the best he could as he tried to calm his still racing heart. "I'm fi-fine Ochako- so please just-"

"You are not fine! You are breaking out into a sweat even in this weather. Are you still ill? Did your last heat leave longer lasting effects than we had thought…? Should we have stayed an extra-"

"N-no! No! Really!" He moved his hands out of her grip and waved them in front of him. He shook his head, his eyes moving to the opening in the front of the carriage as the castle was now just a few hundred yards away. "I'm just… anxious. I don't like this feeling. I can't seem to calm down…"

"Oh! Is it just that? Let me help you then." Her soft smile was all his warning before her staff waved over him, and a calming feeling settled over him. His heart stilled, calming from its pounding and putting him at ease for the first time since they began this journey.

"What did you-?"

"Ochako! I must insist that you do not do that without warning! It is most preposterous that the dear one would need such an aid as a calming spell! If you had casted it wrong he could have been put to sleep and even more waiting to see their return!" Tenya moved forward, his arm waving in a slashing motion as he reprimanded Ochako. Izuku heard a snort and looked over to see Fumikage smiling to himself as Tsuyu looked on in content. Izuku smiled at the scene, and slowly rose to his feet as he felt the carriage slowly down.

Looking once more over towards the castle, he could feel the burning eyes searching the carriage before they met his own. He held them for a second, narrowing his own eyes before he moved towards the back. Another of the Iida boys held open the flap, and moved his hand out to help guide Izuku down. He ignored the hand, jumping down on his own, and clanking the metal bands on his wrists together to draw more courage unto his body.

He met his mother's eyes as she moved towards him, eyes welling up in tears as she smiled up at him. He grinned down at her, taking her much smaller hand into his own and turning towards the Bakugou's. Mitsuki was already making her way down the stone steps, wrapping them both into a tight hug before they could even reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh! Welcome! Welcome back you two! We have missed you so dearly!" Mitsuki pulled back to grin down at the both of them. She kissed Inko's cheeks before taking Izuku's own into her hands. "My, my Izuku dear, you have grown handsomely over these years… You have such kind look to your face, unlike my unruly son." She turned her eyes behind her as she glanced back at Katsuki who seemed to be frozen even as his father stepped down towards the Midoriya's.

Eijirou stood beside Katsuki, coughing out to grab the blonde's attention as Ashido, Hanta and Denki stood off to the side and looked at the scene with mirth. "Ahem… Aren't you going to go say hello, or something? He's looking right at you…"

Katsuki looked down at Izuku, his eyes meeting his once more and his chest began to pound. His breath felt as if it was obstructed for once, and he grunted. "I… I yeah-"

"Also, you never mentioned your omega being well, a _rarity_ , when the hell were you planning on telling us this? Now?" Eijirou grinned at him and Katsuki huffed out a chuckle before he stepped forward towards the edge of the stairs.

"You know fucking now, that's all that matters." Katsuki stared down at the other teenager as he made his way slowly down the stairs. Izuku moved from his mother's grasp and they moved away to let the two childhood friends and betrothes reunite once again.

Katsuki reached the last step and stood tall, chest puffing out as he stared down Izuku who was still on the cobblestone pavement. Izuku looked up at him, nerves and something else within his deep emerald eyes. Katsuki couldn't place it before he bowed slightly, before glancing once more of his soon-to-be omega.

"Deku."

Izuku's eyes shined at this, before a small smile lifted the corner of his lips and he bowed, mocking Katsuki as he struck out a hand to the side.

"Kacchan…"

* * *

 **Let me know what you think 3 love to read and write back to you readers!~**

 **Also yes - that nsfw scene is supposed to go back and forth between present and future tense. ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Woo! Chapter 8 is here. Hope you all are ready for a little bit of feisty Izuku. Boy is annoyed but thankful. Interesting combo.**_  
 _ **Please comment and let me know what you all liked and disliked, what you are hoping to see, and what you think these two should talk about XD bwahahah!**_

 _ **Also I have no beta reader, so please let me know if you see any mistypes! Thanks loves!**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Most would say that a reunion with a loved one after such a long time apart was supposed to be happy, a content time that would have all parties smiling and joyous within each other's arms.

Izuku could see that between his mother and Queen Bakugou, the two endlessly hugging as they told in fast words what the other had done over the years that they had been kept separated. It almost sounded to his own ears as if they were speaking in another tongue. While not uncommon, their two lands shared the same language with one another as well as the Eastern Empire and Northern lands. The Western Forest had several different dialects of their own language but most tribes knew of the common tongue.

He watched his mother was happiness radiating for her and her long time friend, but it brought a sense of dread within his heart. His eyes flickered up to the alpha next to him, who he guessed he was supposed to be overwhelmingly happy to see… but it was just… how would Izuku describe it?

Awkward… in every meaning behind that word.

The two stood side by side, after the initial greeting watching the others all say their hellos and given hugs to those they were familiar with. Those were the reunions Izuku had envisioned when he was younger.

This one was exactly how he predicted. Tense silence, the two looking everywhere but at each other, and words kept failing them both before finally a huff left Katsuki's chest and he turned to face Izuku fully.

"Deku I-"

"Alright Prince Katsuki, you've had enough time to yourselves. It's time to introduce us to this mighty fine specimen that has taken the grand heart of our future king." A red head appeared behind Katsuki then, and Izuku looked startled before he saw the familiar look of kindness on the other's face. A few others had planted themselves behind Katsuki, and Izuku could pick out that each of the others were betas, and more than likely part of Katsuki's court, much like Izuku had his own.

Katsuki grunted, his eyes turning angry before he settled his internal battle and swept his arm to his side, showing off his court as they all bowed together towards Izuku. Izuku's own court stepped forward then, all the larger clans within the Southern Kingdom now represented with their future rulers.

"Dek- Izuku." Katsuki cleared his throat then, his eyes shifting to look over Izuku once before he continued on. "This here is my royal court. Hand picked and the next leaders of their clans when they all come of age to take over alongside me." He glanced to his side, seeing Kirishima puff out his chest before he stepped forward.

"This is Eijirou Kirishima, hardening shapeshifter, mouth full of sharp teeth, and fellow alpha with a heart of gold. He has been through the maturity ceremony, choosing to dye his natural hair the fiery red you see now. He is also now able to wear the furs of the future clan head his father and my mother have blessed." He grunts, nearly wanting to kick Eijirou as he does a spin around to show off his newest attire. His eyes narrow as Eijirou steps back, and Denki steps forward.

"Denki Kaminari, lighting user mage and negotiator. His hair had been dyed in the symbol all previous clan leaders have used in his lineage - the black lightning bolt. He has also been gifted blessed objects to signify his status." Denki nodded, a large grin on his face as he stepped back again and muttered a simple, 'pleasures all mine'.

Ashido stepped forward then. "Ashido Mina, next head of the acid using clan and fellow shapeshifter to Eijirou. Supposedly their clans are ancestor born but that is unimportant right now." Ashido puffed out her cheeks, her fists resting on her hips as she looked at Katsuki with a side eye. "She has also been blessed with the ceremony and had chosen to wear the fur as well. She is the betrothed to the shit-I mean, Eijirou here." Katsuki's eyes sparkled with mirth as both Eijirou and Ashido blushed at that, their eyes looking away from one another as Ashido moved back to her place.

"And last but not least, Hanta Sero, another beta and strap user. He is a master craftsmen with multiple forms of weapons and fabrics that are crafted by his family. They are a main source of pride for this kingdom, as their goods are widely wanted in this land for trading and resources." Hanta stood proud and bowed, his own furs waving in the warm breeze of the summer air.

Izuku nodded, giving each of them their own little bow and smiling thoughtfully. He then turned to his own court, which stood beside him patiently and smiling at their old friends. "Should I introduce my own then…?"

Katsuki looked at him, his red eyes watching his movements before he nodded. "If you wish. We did know of each other when we were young, before they were sent off to join you in the Fairgrounds."

Izuku watched his court for a second before taking a deep breath and smiling at Ochako, Tsuyu, Tenya and Fumikage who stepped forward. "This is my royal court. Ochako Uraraka, beta mage in training and future doctorate for…" Izuku coughs, his cheeks flush a vibrant red as he looks away from Katsuki and the others then. "Future doctor for the royal family…" He smiles at Ochako as she smiles widely. "Next is Tsuyu Asui, beta swamp dweller and potion master. Works very well with Ochako here and I use their knowledge quite widely when doing my own research." He smiles at Tsuyu, her hand coming up to her mouth as she announces a small 'ribbit' in greeting. He then looks to the other two males next to him.

"Tenya Iida, beta knight in training and full fledged runner for the lands. Will take after Tensei when he retires to become the royal runner and high knight, as we hope." Tenya bows deeply then, his arm coming out in a weird angle to say hello and his praises towards the royal family. Katsuki and Izuku exchange glances then, both sweatdropping at the normal display.

Izuku coughs then, making sure Iida knows to step back and nods towards the last one of his court. "Last but not least, alpha Fumikage Tokoyami. Master of the dark arts and shadow usage mage. His clan comes from a long line of avian people." He smiles at Fumikage then, but does not miss the sharp look on Katsuki's face as he announces his alpha status.

"My royal court have been beside me for a long time now, minus that of Tenya, but I do know his brother quite well from our previous correspondence with one another." Izuku says this with a sharp tongue, and he catches Katsuki's flustered look of anger before their eyes meet. He can feel the tension in his body then, but Izuku sighs, now is not the time… breaking the eye contact and motioning towards the castle.

"It is much grander than I remember." He turns to fully face the castle, the future court leaders looking over the two from several feet away. Katsuki stepped forward, planting himself next to Izuku as his own eyes roamed over his home. "I feel as if I will get lost easily within here. My mind doesn't remember much of the halls that we used to roam. Just a few of the brighter memories." Izuku looks up at Katsuki then, a slight smile to his lips. "You'll have to guide me around to make sure I remember well."

Katsuki snorts, his red eyes taking one more glance of the castle before his eyes settle on Izuku. "It would be my pleasure, Deku."

"But before that…" The two turned, seeing Katsuki's mother stepping forward with Masaru and Inko at her sides. "We have prepared an early feast to celebrate your welcome back. It has been long awaited Izuku."

Izuku smiled at her, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment as everyone's eyes settled on him then. He nods in thanks, and notices Katsuki watching him with what seemed as pride held within his eyes.

Queen Mitsuki waves her arm then, and the grand doors to the castle foyer opens for them. "Shall we then?"

* * *

The elaborate entryway took Izuku's breath away. If not for the brilliant tapestries that adorned the walls, the gold detailing and the intricacy done to the carvings along them were enough to bring him nearly to his knees in awe. He couldn't believe that he had never noticed this before. His eyes moved from edge to edge, carving to gold plated design, from a brilliant red tapestry to a newer one that was green with color.

It took him a moment to realize it was his own family crest. He looked to his mother then, seeing her eyes well up in tears at the tapestry. A small smile licked his lips then, and Izuku took her hand into his own larger one as they continued to follow behind the Bakugou's and their court. There was a grand staircase leading up off to both sides of the foyer, but they were heading straight, towards the giant ballroom and other corridors of the castle that held the main floor. They stepped through the doorway then, and Izuku looked on in wonderment at the detailing once more.

This room was grander than anything he had ever seen before. Tapestries of brilliant reds, holding dragons that loomed high above. The other family crests of the tribes and clans that had joined the Southern Kingdom all scattered about in an orderly fashion. The large windows framing the sides held some stained glass, something Izuku was itching to get closer to view and observer.

Before he could even begin to head that way, they were ushered to the table, and Izuku took the seat to the right of Katsuki. He was sitting at the head of the table, his mother across from him with her husband to her right. Izuku sat with a loud plop, Katsuki huffing out a chuckle but hiding it behind his hand as other's took their seats around them. His own mother sat to the left of Queen Bakugou, smiling down towards him. He didn't realize upon walking in that it was such a large table. His own court and Katsuki's took over the spaces near them, with Ochako to Izuku's right and Kirishima to Katsuki's left.

Looking further down the table he spotted older versions of his and Katsuki's court, seemingly the parentals to their future court. He hadn't realized he had missed them when entering. A steady blush filled his cheeks as they all peered down towards them, kind smiles littering their faces. Izuku offered a small smile back before Queen Bakugou stood and urged everyone's attention back towards her.

"We are all here today to celebrate in the joyous reunion of my son's betrothed, the rarity Izuku Midoriya, to the Southern Kingdom. May we drink and eat in peace to thank the deities above!"

The group around them all raised their mugs in support, letting out shouts of encouragement. Izuku grabbed his own mug, and took a long gulp before sputtering and nearly spitting out the mead back into the mug. Katsuki looked over at him, eyebrow raised as he set down his own mug, have drained.

"You alright, Deku?"

"I… I wasn't expecting mead…! Are we even allowed to drink-?"

Katsuki and Eijirou's laughter filled their tiny corner, and both Ochako and Tsuyu looked equally confused at the laughter and their own still filled mugs.

Eijirou paused long enough to let out a low chuckle, before winking towards them. "It is of the norm here, to drink mead when you are celebrating a joyous cause. Normally one must wait until their ceremony date or mating to mark they have come of age, but Queen Bakugou called for a grand celebration. So each of us have received mead. If you prefer wine, we can also grant that to you, rarity."

Izuku gulped, looking down at his mug before his eyes hardened and he gave a look to Kirishima. "Please, Izuku is fine. I'd rather not be called… that."

Katsuki drank from his mug, his eyes steady on Izuku as the omega took his own mug once more and drank heavily from it. He'd have to keep a close eye on how much the omega drank. It wouldn't do well for him to fall drunk on his first night within the castle. However, his thoughts drifted as the smell of food entered the room and the table was soon sporting a large amount of food of different varieties.

Katsuki went to grab for the larger pieces of meat, but also took the time to make sure to ask Izuku what he wanted. The omega looked content throughout the course of the feast, so Katsuki let his conversation flow with Eijirou to his left. He only noticed much to late when a vibrant giggle reached his ears, and he turned to see a flushed Izuku laughing behind his hand at something an equally drunk Ochako said back.

Katsuki gulped, his own cheeks slightly flushed with the mead he had drank. He was absolutely enraptured by the omega. His green eyes seemed to sparkle in the dimming sunlight that was filtering through the windows. He had thought that his childhood crush on the omega would fade. That the omega wouldn't be near as entertaining as he had been as a child or from what he had read when they exchanged letters, telling of his adventures and having a way with words Katsuki couldn't find in any storybook.

But look at the alpha now, enraptured by just a simple laugh that had his heart melting all over again.

A push to his side has his eyes diverting to look at his red-headed companion. Eijirou had a large smile planted on his face with his eyebrows quirking up in a suggestive manner. Katsuki pushed his face away, instead grabbing for his newly filled mead and drinking from it once more.

His eyes fell onto Izuku's half eaten plate. The omega had hardly touched the food that would have helped his body absorb the mead. He sighed, moving his hand over to grab Izuku's mug. Izuku looked startled when his hand met air where his mug had once been, his eyes shifting from the empty place to Katsuki, a cute little frown slowly forming on his face.

"Kacchan… Give that back."

Katsuki snorted and put down the mug, pointing at the food still sitting on Izuku's plate. "Not until you eat some more. You're drunk and need food to sustain you, Deku."

A giggle from the girls next to Izuku had Katsuki's glare turning towards them. Ochako couldn't hold back a snort, and it caused Ashido to join in their laughter.

"What's so fucking funny?"

Ashido hid a smile behind her hand, Eijirou looking confused as Ochako let a smirk cross her lips. "Oh nothing. Just I had heard that our future king was a ruthless, cold hearted beast, yet here he is telling his future husband to eat so he's not as drunk. It's good to see that you are a kinder alpha than we had all imagined."

Katsuki's face morphed from angry confusion to pure rage at her words. He could feel the slight blush turn heavy and he nearly let his words fly before a hand met his wrist and nearly all his anger went out the door as green emerald eyes met his own blood ruby ones.

"Kacchan, calm down. I smell your anger…"

Katsuki took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair before fixing Ochako with another glare. Her smile widened and he nearly lost it at her next reply.

"Who ever knew a future king would allow such a… childish diminutive, Kacchan."

Izuku rounded on her, a fierce frown on his features as he looked at Ochako. "Uraraka! Enough!"

Their end of the table grew quiet at that. Ochako looking on in shock at Izuku before she looked down at her hands and rung them in her lap. "I… I'm sorry, Izuku. I pushed too far there." She looked up to meet Katsuki's glare with her own one. "I apologize, Prince Bakugou."

His red eyes stayed hardened at her before he flicked to look over Izuku who was watching the two of them with bated breath. He waved his hand, dismissing her, and set Izuku's mug back down in front of him. "I still expect you to eat, Deku."

Izuku just nodded, reaching for his plate once more and the table slowly grew in conversation once more. Katsuki could feel Izuku's eyes on him, but he ignored it as he focused his attention on Eijirou and Ashido's conversation.

His wrist still burned where Izuku had touched him.

* * *

"Wa-wait Kacchan! Haha! Kacchan slow down!"

A flustered Izuku raced after Katsuki who ran around a corner. They had left the feast with the other future clans leaders, before Katsuki had grabbed his hand and dragged him down a separate corridor. Izuku had no idea where he was, but the laughter that left Katsuki kept his drunk high going as he chased after his future husband. He rounded the corner before strong arms wrapped around his frame and he was spun around.

Izuku let out a shriek before the scent of Katsuki filled his senses and his shrieks of fright turned to ones of laughter. He was gently placed on the ground and he turned around the push Katsuki away from him, a blush coating his cheeks. Whether the rose was from his exertion, the impromptu hug, or the mead was beyond Izuku's recollection at this moment. His hand stayed on Katsuki's equally flushed chest as he looked up at his future husband. His omega repeated within his mind, his alpha.

Izuku shook his head and was about to step away before Katsuki moved closer. His eyes focused solely on Izuku as his right hand came to cup Izuku's cheek. "You are… Everything I never thought… I…" Katsuki paused then, his words coming out in a hushed tone as he seemed to ponder his words.

Izuku couldn't hold back the snort, taking Katsuki's hand in his and placing it down at his side. His eyes hardened as he looked up at the alpha. He opened his mouth to speak before Katsuki placed a finger over his lips to silence him.

"Shush, Deku. Don't speak right now, just let me… I need to…" Katsuki leaned down, pushing Izuku gently against the wall and Izuku's eyes widened as Katsuki brushed his lips over his own. His resolve hardened then, and he shoved Katuski away from him. Not the playful little push to his chest from before. This shove had Katsuki stumbling away and growling angrily at the omega.

"Why you fuckin-?" Katsuki stopped, seeing the tears well up in the omega's eyes. "Why…?" His fists fell to his sides and he took a step forward before stopping at the flinch and the way the omega pushed himself against the wall. "Dek- Izuku what's wrong?"

"Ju-just stop! You can't just… You can't just do those things! You… You stupid alpha!" He wiped desperately at his tears, begging them to stop as they fell freely down his cheeks. His first kiss… His first kiss with this alpha and it was a spur of the moment fling! Is this what Katsuki does…? Just… goes in for it when the moment arises!? He had… So many fantasies about when this day would happen and now they all just bellowed out to nothing…!

Damn his omegan hormones for acting up! Stupid alpha!

Izuku let out a grunt as he huffed out a laugh, his hands still rubbing at his eyes, which now were red from the tears and the abuse of the scrubbing. "Kami, I am so emotional right now… What an idiotic thing to get frustrated over…" He glanced up, seeing Katsuki's look of concern and confusion. Izuku snorted then, and pushed himself away from the wall, planting himself in front of Katsuki before poking him in the chest.

"You do not have any right to kiss me." Katsuki's mouth opened to retaliate but Izuku poked harder into his chest. He ignored the rippling muscles beneath his finger, focusing on his words and the strength behind them. "You may very well be my future alpha and husband, but right now I am the consort. We are betrothed, and that means in a sense we are courting. You do not have a right to just kiss me out of the blue when I have just arrived back here. Maybe if you had kept up with writing, had actually taken the time to write back to me, we would be at that step in this process. But we need to discuss that in the first place when I am in a better headspace. For now, I wish and command that you take me to where I will be dwelling, Prince Bakugou."

Katsuki's face had slacken, and he could see a sharp look within his eyes as he took in Izuku's form. Katsuki knew he had messed up in some ways, but it wasn't just him that had stopped writing. Izuku never sent him a letter back from the last one Katsuki had sent his way. But that was for another time.

For now, he had to deal with the emotional and still drunk omega and lead him to his quarters.

"Fine. Follow me then. We can discuss this issue later." Katsuki waves his hand over his shoulder, leading the way through the halls. Izuku was close behind him, but none of the laughter and the lighter air from before fell upon them. Katsuki grit his teeth, his rage seething beneath his surface as he fought over what to say.

"Is my… quarters near your own?" Izuku's lighter tone filled the hallway between then, and Katsuki turned to glance over his shoulder.

"No. The royal family is on the western wing of the castle. You will be residing in the east wing with your mother and the Uraraka's until we are wed. Then you'll move into my chambers and also have your own room if you wish within the west wing."

Izuku shivered at the thought, once again going back to the notion that this all seemed to come naturally to Katsuki, where it did not for Izuku. He didn't understand how one could just speak those words as if they were final, as if they were normal and not get flustered over what they mean for the future between them. "I-I see…"

"It's not so bad is it…?" Izuku barely caught Katsuki's reply and he quickened his pace to stand next to the frozen alpha.

"What was that?"

"It's not that bad being…" He licked his lips then, and Izuku followed the pink tongue before focusing once more on the alpha's eyes. "It's not so bad being betrothed to me… is it?"

Izuku's heart fluttered then, seeing a wrecking ball of emotions looming within the alpha's eyes. So intense it was that he had to look down, dragging his eyes to the floor. "I… I wish I could say I know for certain, but I do not. For now, let us work on this. Make it stronger, so I can give you a definite answer in the future." He lifted his eyes then, seeing the brief flash of hurt in Katsuki's eyes. He was sure his own held the same, and Katsuki looked away, taking fast steps once more that caused Izuku to huff to keep up.

Stopping outside of a doorway, Katsuki turned then, his eyes hard as he looked into Izuku's. They held a silent conversation then, Izuku seeing the racing need to have his trust in Katsuki, and once he was ready his love as well. The determination radiated from the alpha, and he felt it more than saw how he alpha linked with his omega. He gasped, feeling Katsuki grasp his shoulders then, the intense feeling igniting more within his core as he watched on in wonder.

"I promise you this, Izuku Midoriya. I will strive to be the best alpha one can be, and have you put your whole body, mind and soul into being mine. I will put forth that effort to give you all that you ask of me as well. Just you wait. You'll be mine, my omega." He let go of him then, and Katsuki marched down the halls, leaving Izuku to stand outside of his chambers alone.

Izuku gripped the front of his shirt, breathing deeply as he fought the erratic heartbeat pounding in his chest and ears. He could feel it then, and knew it would only steadily grow from this moment on.

A glimmer of hope for their future together.

* * *

Plz R&R~!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Izuku settles in, has an eye opening experience, and gets a heavy talk from the rents.**

Let me know if you see any errors - I have no beta so this is all written, read, written again and then read over once more all by me before I even post it XD

Warnings for this chapter: _discussions of virginity and omega oppression._

* * *

Waking up the next morning was a bother for Izuku. He was finally within a bed that was similar in feel to the one he left behind back in the Fairlands. His body wrapped and surrounded by blankets of varying warmth, softness, and fluff - all that had been gifted to him by the Bakugou's as a courting gift for his arrival. He was thankful, as they cocooned him tightly and helped him to have an unbothered sleep.

Though, once his eyes began to open from the sun beaming through the half closed curtains, he shot up in bed and turned towards the bedside drawers to grab his worn notebook. His hand reached for his quill, still in the ink bottle he had left there the night before, and he hastily turned to a new blank page within the notebook. He quickly wrote down his dream, trying to remember each detail and captured it in both words and drawings on the pages he began to fill. He bit the end of the feather, the stem worn from his habit as he thought about what to say, what to jot down. What would be important compared to the rest?

He was taught by All Might that his dreams would become more detailed, more meaningful as he excelled in his alchemy. It was something that All Might insisted that he take part in - seeing as Izuku had a talent for words and drawings, and also that of analyzing and debunking words and phrases. It was what drew All Might to him even at the young age of four - what called for the man to name Izuku as his predecessor.

Something about his dreams foretelling the future. He had heard of that only happening to certain mages, witches or warlocks, never alchemists, but All Might insisted that this was a norm for their level of alchemy use. He had no reason to doubt his teacher, so he had kept up with the journals of notes from his travels and scripts from his dreams.

Finishing the entry, Izuku looked over the jotted words before nodding and placing the notebook back into the bedside drawer. He closed it, locking it with a key, and then placing the key back around his neck next to the amulet the Bakugou's had given him so long ago. He made his way to the on suite bathroom, and looked around the large marbled room setting about beginning a bath for himself before a knock on his bedroom quarters sounded through the room. He poked his head out, and saw a beta woman looking around his bed, her distress evident on her face.

"Hello there." Izuku greeted as calmly as he could. The woman still jumped from her place, a hand going to rest over her heart, no doubt racing from the sudden words.

"O-oh! Hello Prince Consort, please excuse my rude entry. There was no response for my first few knocks, and I was sent to help prepare you for your day. Is there anything I can assist you with?" She had already begun to pull the sheets down off the bed, no doubt beginning to fix it to its proper state. Izuku mourned the loss of his circle of blankets and pillows. He never found the need to fix the bedding to a proper 'state'. It wasn't as if anyone else minus his mother or the maids would be entering this room… She must have felt his starring as she fixed another pillow before glancing over towards him once more. He could only smile as she paused and looked him over before nodding that she was listening.

"You can continue with the bed if you wish, but I've already started my bath and daily routine. If you could, it would be helpful if you can show me where the linens are and other products I've brought along. Someone must have put them away during the feast yesterday while I was preoccupied." He was a bit peeved at this - having his personal belongings looked through and put away for him. He had struggled upon return from his explorations last night, only wanting a new set of clothes and to wash the days travels away only to not find any of his belongings besides his sleeping wear after he tore through the closet and wardrobes located within his room.

The maid gave him a bright smile, and stepped forward into the humid bathroom. Izuku followed close behind, as she moved towards a partial cupboard built above the sink vanity. She opened it, showing Izuku the fresh towels and toiletries located within before moving once more towards another cupboard that held all his own personal favorite bathing soaps and scrubs. There were even some within Izuku had never seen before, and knew they must have been provided by the Bakugous. He nodded in thanks, moving forward to grab his own supplies and place them near the steaming bath water before turning around to go back for the towels.

He nearly ran smack into the maid, who hovered around him. Izuku had to hold back a yelp in surprise, and he gripped the front of his nightshirt to try and calm his ragging heart. "Uh… yes?"

"Oh, I just presumed you would want help to bathe and-"

Izuku quickly shook his head, and ushered her out of the bathroom. She paused, turning to look at him with a questioning look. "No, no, no, no! No need to worry about that! I am perfectly capable in cleaning myself thank you! No need for further service! If you can go tell the Bakugou's I will be ready for breakfast in an hour's time I would appreciate that! Thank you! Thanks, uh, yes, goodbye!" He closed the bathroom door behind him, clicking the lock into place as he once more gripped his shirt.

How intrusive! Would he have to face this daily with his morning routine? She nearly killed him in shock before. Izuku could only sigh heavily before making his way towards the bath. The water had cooled to a perfect temperature, and he stripped down before stepping into the water and relaxing. He leaned back and soaked for a while, letting his thoughts run free from the maid, to the shared kiss from last night, to the man he shared said kiss with, and his new life within the castle.

His face flushed as the kiss was the prominent vision he held. His warm fingertips traced his still tingling lips as he settled further down into the water. He couldn't believe Katsuki had the audacity to kiss him so suddenly, and so soon! It was much too soon… but… Izuku couldn't deny he had enjoyed it, if the tingling left from Katsuki's lips was anything to go by…

He needed more time. Time to figure out his own feelings, if he even felt anything like that for Katsuki, or it was just an reaction from his omega being in contact with his chosen alpha, and time to figure out his thoughts on the matter of his new home… and Kingdom.

He missed All Might… Missed his true form of Toshinori Yagi. He missed the man's smell, and his bright personality and spirits at seeing Izuku and talking with him. He had become the father figure Izuku had always needed, and hoped for, since his own father had run away at the first sign his mother was having an omegan child. The coward, leaving behind his pregnant mate and child, leaving Izuku's kind and caring mother behind just because of the child they created together. Izuku hoped the man was happy, because they were much better off now than he had ever probably assumed they would be.

Good riddance. Izuku's thoughts stayed with his broken, but perfect family for some time before the water grew cold and he hurried through his cleansing routine. He applied the scent neutralizing soap to his neck, wrists and thighs before stepping out of the water, dabbing those areas with a wet cloth to only clean the residue of the soap away. Toshinori had taught him this technique to help with keeping the facade of being a beta, but he was still used to his scent being hidden. He wasn't yet comfortable, or willing in that case, to let his scent roam free. Maybe with time, again with him needing time, but it was all he could do to make sure he himself felt comfortable.

He had to be selfish in some areas since the rest of his would be dedicated to his new kingdom and husband. He sighed loudly before wrapping a warm towel around himself, and moving towards the locked door. He peered out into the room, seeing it was clear and walked forward. Laying on the bed was an outfit picked out for him. He blushed as the material moved through his fingers, the thin shirt shifting, flowing as he picked it up to place it against his body. He liked the material, but didn't understand why he was given this outfit to wear. It was a woman's blouse, that much he was sure of, but to be given this must be a sign of…?

Izuku's eyes hardened, and his fingers tightened in the material as he tore it away from his body. So they already wanted him to play the part of the princess, didn't they? Well, Izuku wasn't having it. He had been born a male, sure with both sets of sex but he was all male on the exterior, and he would damn well prefer to wear his own choice of clothing and be known as a male.

He carried the shirt back towards the closet, hanging it there and reaching for his own choice. A short sleeved white button up and green vest covered his torso and multiple scars from his younger training years. A loose white sleeve pull-up covered his forearms with light gray gloves covering his hands. These too, covered the many scars that littered the skin. He snapped his fingers with his right hand, and touched the sleeved material, turning it to match his skin tone with freckles. These sleeves were designed to make sure his skin appeared 'normal'. No one was to know just the amount of damage that All Might's teaching methods caused. It was a secret almost as dear as All Might's true form of Toshinori Yagi.

He did the same with his right arm then, and moved to put on his teal pants, all together tied with his bright red shoes. He moved to a mirror located within the closet and looked at himself. He grinned at his reflection. This was how he felt most like himself, and this kingdom will just have to understand that. He turned for the door then that led to the main hallway of his current wing of the castle. He opened it slightly, peering out and around and stepping out into the hallway.

He nodded, gripping his fists tightly before a quiet, 'I'm ready' left his lips and he headed down the hallway towards the main corridors that he was in yesterday evening.

* * *

He had only be wondering around the hallway for a few minutes before a loud bark behind him caught his attention.

"There you fucking are. You're late you know?"

Izuku steeled himself, and swerved around to flare up into Katsuki's glaring red eyes. "Who do you think you are, leaving me clothes like that? Do you have any idea just how degrading that felt?!"

Katsuki's face showed one of confusion before his eyes hardened and he stepped forward towards Izuku. "The fuck are you talking about, Deku?"

"You must know why I'm talking about! You mean to tell me that a woman's blouse appears on my bed, basically signifying that I should wear such a thing, and that order wasn't barked from your mouth?!" Izuku was fuming now. His fingers clenched into his palms, and he could feel the heat radiating from his gloves. He had to get control of his temper.

Katsuki's bewildered face gave Izuku pause, before a growl erupted from the alpha's chest and he poked forward into Izuku's own. "Are you fucking accusing me of something I didn't do?! I have no idea what fucking blouse your talking about and I damn well know I never ordered such a thing so-!"

"Katsuki!" Katsuki paused, his palms starting to smoke as his magic grew wild around his own hands. He gripped them tightly, and turned towards his mother who briskly walked towards the two of them with his father close behind. "What is going on here?"

"Deku is accusing me of shit I never did! Something about some god forsaken woman's blouse has him riled up and ready to tussle." Katsuki spat out as his glare turned back towards Izuku who looked just angry as he felt.

Before Izuku could retaliate he watched as Queen Mitsuki'a face took on a look of concern before her eyes met his own. "Izuku, my dear one, I must apologize then, for I am the one who ordered the blouse made and brought to you."

Izuku held back an impulsive whimper, realizing what he was just accusing Katsuki of. He turned towards Katsuki then, but instead of seeing a look of, 'I told you so', he was looking at his mother with critical eyes and a deeper scowl than before.

"Why would you do that, old hag?"

"Watch it brat! And I did it believing that Izuku must have in some way felt the same as I did when these events began to occur."

Both Izuku and Katsuki met eyes then, showing confusion at her words before Mitsuki sighed and gripped the bridge of her nose. "You see, Izuku dear one, I was once in your shoes. Grew up knowing I was an alpha, but having the choice to wear clothes for both genders. However, that all changed when I was brought up to the throne, having to wear strictly Alphan clothing and things that portrayed my strength and not my womanly self. It grew on me, and many days rubbed at me the wrong way. I had thought, knowing that you grew up having to dress and act as an beta, that you might want the chance to own something now that has those other characteristics of what makes you, you. But it seems that just leaving the blouse there was a mistake, and I once again, apologize."

Izuku looked on in horror as the Queen began to bow down to him, and he shook his head, waving his arms around in the air to get her to stop. "No, no, no, no! Please, Queen Bakugou don't do that! I must apologize! I did not see it as that way, and had thought that maybe… I…" His words halted there, not wanting to speak them out loud as the insults from his childhood rang in his mind.

"Deku." Izuku looked up, feeling a warm, form grip on his shoulder. He met ruby red eyes, filled with something akin to understanding and pain. How could he understand, the oppression he saw as omegas were mistreated, looked down upon. By most they were seen as the weaker sex, used many as homemakers and mothers to children. He had seen one to many omegas being harmed because of this, and it made his blood boil to have thought that the Bakugou's were just like those unjust people. Katsuki snapped his fingers, and Izuku stopped muttering with a blush on his cheeks.

"We aren't like them Izuku. We do not think of you in that way, not at all."

"I… I understand that now. Thank you, Kacchan… Queen Bakugou."

"Please, Izuku, just call me Mitsuki. You are family now. It's what I would prefer."

"I'm sorry I, I would need time to adjust to that, so can I…?"

"How bout Auntie Mitsuki then? More formal but still familiar enough to be used between us. Besides, this brat here refers to your own mother as auntie."

"How bout we both just call you old hag instead?"

"Kacchan!"

"You brat I swear to god-!"

"Alright! How about we all head towards the dining hall before the food grows cold?" Masaru stepped forward then, wrapping his arm around Mitsuki's waist and carting her off towards the main corridor. Katsuki glared at the backs of his parents before turning to Izuku and holding out his arm and nodding towards the omega.

"Shall we?"

Izuku looked at Katsuki's arm, before taking it and wrapping his hand around his strong forearm. They began to walk, an uneasy silence filling the space between them.

"Kacchan I… I want to apologize. I accused you of something I never should have… and I deeply regret it."

"Yeah, it was a pretty shitty thing to do." Izuku gaped up at Katsuki, only to have the blonde's laugh bloom from his chest making Izuku's heart flutter at the sound. "But I understand. Next time, just make sure to talk to me first if something upsets you. I will do everything in my power to make your stay here as enjoyable as possible, and hopefully, as you adapt, this castle and kingdom will start to feel like home."

Izuku's face bloomed in a blush at Katsuki's words. His eyes focused on his feet, watching the gray marble beneath them move as they carried on down the hallway.

"I will remember that. Thank you, Kacchan."

* * *

Izuku groaned as he patted his belly after the large meal he just ate. The day had been spent with one of the aids and King Masaru, showing Izuku around the corridors in a more in depth tour than the one Katsuki had shown him last night. They had just settled in a smaller room, something Inko had dubbed the tea room after dinner. He sat next to Katsuki, the two of them surrounded by their parents as well as their second hands. Ochako sat to Izuku's right in a small, comfy chair with Eijirou to Katsuki's left. Katsuki and Izuku were sharing a smaller couch, while their parents faced them in another, yet larger couch across the room. Tea was set out onto a small table located within the middle of the room, and the maid quickly left as she bowed to them all.

Izuku took the filled cup from Ochako, smiling with a small thanks as he smelled the warm liquid before taking a sip. Even though his stomach was full, he enjoyed his tea time and had fond memories of these moments back in the Fairlands. Though, the crowd gathered now was much larger than he was used to.

Mitsuki cleared her throat, and she grinned over towards himself and Katsuki with a spark in her eye. Izuku grew tense, as he could feel the anger slowly rising within his betrothed next to him.

"So, we called you both in here to not only enjoy tea, but to also discuss something rather important."

Katsuki's groan slowly grew in his throat and he leaned back in his seat, his heavy arms crossing over his chest. "What is it now?"

Mitsuki's glare had Izuku tensing further, but taking one look at Katsuki showed he was hardly phased at the seething look from his mother.

"If you'd be so kind to let me finish before speaking your damn mind, you would know brat."

Katsuki could only let out a huff before uncrossing his arms and instead crossing one boot clad foot over his knee. His hands settled on his thighs, and Izuku realized too late that he was staring before red eyes met his green. He let out a small grunt in acknowledgment and quickly looked away. He brought the tea to his lips once more, and could only blush as Ochako gave him a knowing look.

"As I was saying, we have much to discuss now that the Midoriya's are with us once more. The first order of business is regarding your living quarters, dear one. Are they to your satisfaction, Izuku?"

Izuku nodded, a small cough leaving his lips as the tea nearly spilled from his cup at his sudden movement. He hadn't expected to be talked to directly so quickly. "Ah- uh yes. They most definitely are. It's larger than my childhood home to be honest. I was quite surprised when I returned to my room last night."

"Wonderful! That is great news, now the other smaller issue before the fun announcement. That little, rondevu you two had late last evening after dinner? That must not happen again until you two are wed, do you understand?" Izuku's cheeks flushed, and he looked taken aback as he glanced over at Katsuki. He was sporting a similar look, before his cheeks flushed and a growl ripped from his throat.

"What do you mean by that, old hag?"

"Show some damn respect you brat!" Mitsuki sneered back at him, before a calming hand settled on Mitsuki's thigh. She glanced over at Masaru, who had a kinder smile on his face as he looked at the two boys.

"What she means is you two are not to go off alone again without supervision. I understand it must be annoying in a sense, being separated for so long and are still being required to be watched over, but we must keep up with appearances, especially with Izuku being a rarity, he must keep his, uh well…" Masaru paused then, his own cheeks holding a slight flush to them.

Inko spoke up then, her own cheeks red as she nodded towards the boys. "Izuku, my dear, you must keep yourself intact until the wedding. It's well, a part of the ceremony, in a sense. It's also why during your heats, you were never given anything that could… well…"

Izuku's face flamed, and he placed his head into his hands to cover his face. He was so embarrassed! To be discussing this not only in front of his betrothed, but also his own mother and the king and queen!? He felt mortified! He peeked over towards Katsuki, whose face was one of shock as he looked at the older parents with his own traces of embarrassment. Their eyes met briefly, before Izuku quickly looked away.

"So that little kiss that occurred last night - that cannot happen again. We cannot afford to have rumors of you two sneaking off and the castle aids seeing such. Do you both understand?"

Izuku muttered a small yes before Katsuki moved to sit forward and he glared towards the elders. "I apologize then." Izuku could tell that was gritted out through tight teeth. He peered once more at the younger blonde, who had a hard look upon his face. "That was entirely my idea, and my fault for what occured. It won't happen again as I promised Dek- Izuku as much. I am to blame for this."

Izuku shook his head, and looked up fully. "I… The kiss maybe, but the tour you gave me of the castle was as much my idea as it was yours, Kacchan." He smiled over at Katsuki then, one that the alpha's eyes followed. "I will take the blame as well, so don't shoulder it all yourself."

Katsuki only nodded before a large clap made the two of them jump. "Wonderful! Wonderful! Well then, it is wonderful to see you two getting along and already shouldering the duties together! Hopefully you two continue to learn. Now that the awkward discussion is over, we have something more fun to discuss."

Izuku perked up then, and met Mitsuki's eyes as they shined.

"We are going to start discussing and begin planning for your engagement ball!"

"The what!?"

"Huh!?"

* * *

Chapter End


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoop whoop! Another chapter down and the longest chapter to date I believe XD**  
 **Hope you all enjoy this one! Things are starting to pick up and Izuku receives a special gift this chapter!**

 **Katsuki can be cute sometimes XD**

* * *

Izuku groaned down at the many books laid out before him. He placed his head down, trying to stem the pounding in his head from continuing on as he sought the comfort of the old smell emitting from the books.

He had been there in his study for a few hours now. He had even taken his lunch in the study, wanting to make sure he had looked over every detail he had to before deciding on the major factors for the Engagement Ball that was to be held in a few month's time. The beginnings of the basics of the ball had begun right after it was first announced to both Katsuki and himself. The two of them had been stumped into silence, listening to their mother's talk on and on about the detailing and the design and the food and so many other factors that had Izuku's head spinning before he was even allowed out of the tea room to go rest.

He had been pouring over the etiquette, formalities, and national books since then. He understood that the other kingdom's next in lines were invited. This was not only as a peacekeeping tactic, but was also done to ensure that the other kingdoms understood that their future ruler had a chosen spouse - meaning that their kingdom had a future to rely on.

Izuku hated being the center of attention, but he understood that the ball was needed in a tactical stance to show that the Bakugou's had indeed chosen someone to be their next Queen. It irked Izuku to no end that he couldn't be listed as another 'king' beside Katsuki. He understood why, but he identified as a male, and as such preferred to be referred that way. It had taken the last few months alone to get the maids and aids to start calling him Consort or Lord Izuku rather than Lady or Princess Izuku. It still dug deeper into his chest each time they had to correct themselves when caught saying the wrong gender.

He sighed then, picking his head up from the books and rubbing at his temple. He doubted he could read much more now. The day was nearly gone as the sun was just beginning to make its descent down the horizon. He heard a knock on the study door then, looking up to see Katsuki peeking his head inside the room before making his way inside. Eijirou was close behind him with a large grin on his face.

"I'm surprised to see you awake, Deku. The last time I found you in here you were asleep and had to be woken up to be dragged to bed." Katsuki grinned down at him, coming over to sit on the edge of the desk and look over the numerous open books.

"If I recall, that was just yesterday, was it not?" Izuku smiled up at Katsuki, the blonde snorting in reply as he nodded. He recalled a few times he had been found like that. Katsuki coming in late into the evening, just to wake him up and demand him to head to his quarters. There were a few times where the fire was lit in the fireplace, and a blanket was tucked snuggly around him when he had fallen asleep on the chase within the lounge portion of the room. He had been quite fond of those moments - seeing the care that Katsuki put towards him and this growing… relationship between them. "Did you make any progress on your end?"

Katsuki hummed then, lifting up a piece of cloth from within his chest pocket of the loose shirt he was wearing. He normally was caught with nothing obstructing the view of his chest, so Izuku was at a loss for why the blonde alpha was now suddenly wearing a shirt. Though, he would not deny that the shirt did him just as much justice to his body frame and muscles with the tight fit. "I did. These pieces of fabric here are the ones decided on for my outfit that night. I finished with the fitting, and should have the final fitting a month before the ball occurs."

Izuku nodded, taking the fabric from Katsuki's hands and ignoring the brief touch between them that had his fingers tingling in delight. He smiled up at the alpha, and nodded. "Have you decided on what you would prefer me to wear?"

Izuku was asking the dreaded question - whether Katsuki wanted him to wear a dress or more male styled clothing. It had been discussed heavily between them and even their parents, and in the end, the decision was to be decided between the engaged couple. Izuku gulped, his brow beginning to sweat as Katsuki studied him intensely in thought.

"What would you prefer to wear, Deku?"

Izuku groaned, leaning back in the chair and creating space between the two of them. "I've told you! I do not care what it is I wear, it's why I've asked you to decide!"

"But it isn't my body, and it isn't just my ball, Izuku. This is much more your decision than mine." Katsuki was holding back his anger, not wanting it to seep into his tone. It was important for Izuku to be the one to make these decisions. No matter what he wore, Katsuki would approve and think he would look nothing better in. He had seen the omega in every and any type of clothing at this point - minus of course the bedding attire but that was something he could wait to enjoy later in their lives.

He watched as Izuku's face went through an array of emotions. From anger, to confusion, to contemplation to even contempt before Izuku nodded and stood from his chair. "Alright then Kacchan, I'll wear what I want then."

"And that would be…?" Katsuki couldn't help to ask. After seeing the numerous emotions run through the omega's eyes he was now curious as to what conclusion he had come to.

"That would be a surprise for the engagement ball, my alpha." Izuku winked, causing Katsuki to suddenly sputter with words he couldn't release from his tongue. The action caused the tension in the room to dissipate with the sounds of Katsuki's choking, Izuku's slight giggle, and a large cackle from Eijirou. Katsuki turned to glare at his friend, the omega moving to the bookshelves next to his desk to replace and take out new books. Eijirou made his move then and elbowed Katsuki is the ribs. The grunt was a satisfying noise to hear from the bigger alpha.

"Ask him already." He whispered before Izuku could come into hearing range. He paused, three new books in his hands as he stared at the two alphas.

Katsuki sighed and looked at Izuku, meeting his curious gaze with a light glare.

"Deku." Izuku hummed in reply, coming to sit at his desk once more. Katsuki waited, seeing if he would get a verbal response but Izuku's nose was already back into another book. "Deku. Look at me."

The omega looked up, a playful smile on his lips as the alpha glared down at him. "Yes, alpha?"

Katsuki grunted again, a blush high and intense on his cheeks. "Fuckin- would you stop that? Just. Just- listen, tomorrow I want you to take the day off from whatever it is you do in here." Katsuki gestured to the room with a wave of his hand. Izuku went from confused to annoyed and he slowly stood up from his seat to place his hands on the desk to lean forward towards the alpha.

"And why should I do that? And for your information, Kacchan, I research, translate, and study so I can be adapt in my positions in both the near and far future." Izuku's anger was rising once more but it looked like the alpha was holding back his own annoyance at the omega's backlash.

"You need a break. You've been in here every fucking day since the announcement of the ball minus for duties of your future position and calls from my parents. You and I, us," He gestures to Eijirou as well. "Will be going on a horseback ride to the lava plains. There is something I wish to show you."

Izuku slowly sat back down as Katsuki's explanation went on. He contemplated the words, turning his chair and staring out of his window towards the edge of the castle grounds. The village extended from there, and just on the horizon line, he could make out the beginnings of the rugged land that lead towards the east where the lava plains laid. He turned back, his eyes looking at the two alphas who waited both impatiently and patiently for his reply.

"I really do need to study more… The ball is just-"

"The ball preparations can wait, Lord Izuku. Please, join us tomorrow won't you? It's not only myself who is attending but also Courtess Ashido, and I need… Well…" Eijirou looked away, his hand coming to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. "She requested for you to come along."

Izuku gave Eijirou an easy smile, but sighed. "Fine, I'll come along on one condition, Eijirou."

Eijirou eagerly nodded stepping forward to place his fist against his own chest. "Anything Lord Izuku!"

"Stop with the Lord. Izuku is fine."

* * *

"You're better with him than I am."

Eijirou stopped short in the hallway, turning to glance over his shoulder at Katsuki as he caught up to him. He raised an eyebrow, clearly wanting more to the wording he used. Katsuki sighed, taking a hand and running it through his hair in clear agitation.

"He is much more talkative... when you are around. It is almost as if you bring out his other side, one I do not see when it is just us in a normal conversation."

"Are you referring to how he tends to flirt more with you, while I am there?" Eijirou blinks, his fingers rubbing the back of his neck to his shoulder blade, a nervous habit he seemed to have picked up from Katsuki after all these years. He had noticed this as well, but had thought better of it to bring it up for a conversation when Katsuki seemed on edge.

Katsuki nods, his eyes looking around the hallway before settling on Eijirou. "I worry that he is only showing his interests towards me because you are there, and not because he wants to…"

"Almost as if he feels he has to showcase these feelings for you? As if it were his duty?" Eijirou asked, his eyes looking over his future king as his body slacked from his normally straight posture. He saw the simple nod, and Eijirou's mood deflated seeing his friend like this. "We can't just assume he feels this way, because you two are never alone. It's clear he does feel something with the way he snuggles into you when you carry him to bed. At least, it's his omega who feels the comfort with you."

Katsuki grunted, running his hands along his arms to warm his skin with his palms. "That's the issue - I don't want just his omega wanting me, I want him to want me with everything Izuku is. Not just his secondary, I want him, total and complete in the way he has me." Katsuki spoke with an edge to his tone, and Eijirou could only nod as he turned to continue back down the hallway. Wouldn't be good to dwell in one place for long as the workers of the castle knew how to eavesdrop.

"Then, let's get you two alone." Eijirou offered, a grin forming on his lips as Katsuki's head whipped up.

"The fuck you mean? You know we are forbidden to be left alone!"

"Yes, but let's say tomorrow we somehow get separated. It's easy to do when we are within the lava plains, is it not? And even if it's just an hour or so, who is to know when it is just the four of us out there?" Eijirou snarked out a laugh at the flabbergasted look on Katsuki's face. His grin growing as Katsuki gave a small smirk in return.

"You would do that? For me?"

"For you and your future mate, yes. If being alone in just a short time frame will help you two to communicate better and see the real feelings, then yes. I will step down from my duty for just a moment so you can find this peace."

"You are too good to me, Eijirou."

"It's one of the few pleasures I can bring you, my lord."

Katsuki hit his shoulder and the two of them laughed as they continued on their way to begin preparations for the ride tomorrow.

* * *

"Who is this pretty lady?"

Katsuki turned around, his eyes taking in Izuku's attire as Ashido walked with him after gathering him from the study once more. They had set out a time to leave earlier in the morning, but still Izuku had insisted getting up early so that he could read over another few chapters before departure. Katsuki didn't understand how one could never take a break, but had a level of respect for his betrothed at his determination to learn everything he could. At least he and Eijirou had convinced him to come along.

"This is your horse Deku. A gift from my father who had this girl's mother as his own." Katsuki turned to brush back the beautiful black maine of the Cobb. She was a grey color, spotted across her body with black speckles that reminded Katsuki much of Izuku's freckles. His eyes turned to the omega once more, as his hands came to rest on the thick neck of the mare with love and adoration sparkling in his green eyes.

"She is beautiful… What is her name?" Izuku brushed his hands across the mare's neck. His hands coming to rest just under her strong jawline. The horse looked at him then, and seemed to calm from having two sets of hands on her.

"We had called her Aine for awhile, but you can name her whatever you wish. She is still young and able to learn other names to go by." Izuku nodded, listening to Katsuki's words as he came to stand in front of the beautiful mare. He lifted up his hands, the mare watching his movements with caution before stepping forward a mere few inches to place her head within his hands.

Izuku's smile bloomed, and Katsuki looked on in fascination at the bond forming between the mare and omega so quickly. He could see that Eijirou and Ashido were now watching as well, both in equal amounts of surprise as the horse readily accepted Izuku.

Izuku leaned forward, placing his forehead against the horse's snout. He kissed her then, his hands running along her jawline as he spoke words to her in another language that Katsuki did not understand.

"Well?"

Izuku looked up then, his green eyes meeting Katsuki's as his smile grew calm from the excitement before. "Yes?"

"What shall you name her?"

Izuku faced the horse again, his eyes sparkling in mirth as he rubbed her neck. "I remember reading about a horse, back in one of the many mythology books I was recommended by your mother and tutors. She was a horse that could ride both on land and within the water, whose coat was one of fascinating beauty as she served the gods well. This mare, she holds so much power, I can see it within her eyes, and I think she deserves a name that fits her just as well. So her name shall be Enbarr, after the horse in those very legends."

Katsuki looked over the horse, his own coming to rest his blonde head against his rider's back. Katsuki ignored him, his stallion could wait. "It fits her well."

"Indeed, I agree." Eijirou spoke as he finished tying on his saddle. His horse was one with a coat that gleamed red in the sun, but mainly looked to be a spotted brown with shimmering gold. She was a beautiful mare as well, one of a unique color Eijirou's father had found and gifted him.

Katsuki's own was a purebred stallion, one with a blonde coat and maine with streaks of white and patternings across his body. He was powerful, and could compete alongside Katsuki in most of his training. The two were both hard headed, but respectful of each other so their relationship was stable. They had grown out of their stubborn stages, after Katsuki had been bucked off one too many times for his tastes.

"Do I need to saddle her up then, Kacchan?" Katsuki met Izuku's eyes at his question, but shook his head as he moved to help Izuku with Enbarr's reins.

"We will be taking my horse. I wanted to introduce you to her before we had left however. She is yours to take whenever you wish. It seems you two are already forming a bond as well, just as we could have hoped." Katsuki nodded, taking Enbarr and leading once more into the stables. "She will be here, along with my horse, my father and mothers, and our leading court members."

Izuku nodded, saying goodbye to Enbarr and then facing Katsuki's horse. He looked just as fierce as the alpha, but the horse blew out from his nose before coming forward to meet Izuku properly. Izuku held out his hand, and the horse shook its head before coming to lean against Izuku. Izuku scratched at the horse's neck, and smiled as Katsuki returned to take the horse's reins. "Shall we?"

Izuku nodded, taking Katsuki's hand to help him up onto the horse. He sat behind Katsuki, his arms coming to wrap around the alpha's middle. Katsuki spoke to the horse, and seeing that Eijirou and Ashido were also ready, tutted the horse into a light trot towards the northeast.

"And what is this stallion's name?" Izuku muttered in question. His eyes were avoiding Katsuki's broad shoulders, trying to keep his mind off of the strong scent coming from the alpha's collar of his red cape. Izuku had given this particular cape back after Katsuki's scent had completely faded from it. The alpha had worn it many times since, and he couldn't help himself when his omega was craving to dive his nose right into the crook of Katsuki's neck.

Instead, Izuku placed his forehead against the alpha's back and breathed deeply. Listening Katsuki taking in deep breaths before he responded. "His name is Rituath. The ancient name for King of Tribes. I wasn't allowed to pick the common name of King or what I had most wanted to name him, so this was better option."

"What did you want to originally name him?"

A snort from besides them drew Izuku's attention to Eijirou and Ashido. Their riding style similar to Katsuki's and his instead Ashido was in the front with Eijirou's arms around her with the reins in his hands. Eijirou's grin had Izuku calming from the slight blush at the intimate riding style.

"He wanted to name him King Explosion Murder, or even Lord Explosion Murder, but no one would allow him too. Said they were not titles fit for himself or his horse." Eijirou laughed as Katsuki's face turned sour with a scowl. A deep growl left his throat.

"I think it was a proper name."

Izuku giggled before patting Katsuki's exposed stomach in some form of comfort. It made Katsuki grunt in reply as Izuku couldn't hold back the need to nuzzle into Katsuki's cloaked back. He could feel the alpha stiffen under his fingers, but Izuku just held on tighter as Katsuki urged Rituath to go faster. Izuku giggled as he lifted his head to laugh, the wind blowing through his curls as the air steadily got hotter.

By the time they reached the outskirts of the lava plains and had set the horses in a stable nearby with water, Izuku was feeling the hot air bellowing through his clothes. He itched at his sleeves, wishing to roll them up but resisted the urge for now. The charms he had placed on himself earlier that morning were still in place, but he worried about the exposure to the heat, so he kept his sleeves down in irritation.

Katsuki could see the omega was irritated with his clothing choice, but decided not to voice his attention. He had warned Izuku to wear lighter clothing than normal, and the omega had listened, since the clothing was indeed a much thinner and flowy material than what he normally wore. Clearly, however, the sleeves were the main issue.

Katsuki stepped forward, his shoes crunching the rugged earth beneath his soles as he led the four of them through the pathway towards their destination. His smile slowly grew on his face, watching the omega take in his surroundings as the lava plains grew, and more and more hot springs began to appear from flowing trenches within the earth. Hearing the gasps and the questions from the omega made his heart grow fonder, and by the time he stopped before the large mouth of a cave, Izuku was by his side looking around with a gleam only his emerald colored eyes could show. Those eyes flashed to him then, and Katsuki moved his hand to grip Izuku's in a stronghold.

"Where are we Kacchan?"

Katsuki looked up towards the cave, taking a deep breath before he let a rumbling growl release from his chest. The growl grew, and soon Eijirou joined in as they howled and roared towards the entrance of the cave. Izuku stiffened, his eyes wide as he watched Katsuki before turning towards a new noise coming from the mouth of the cave. His eyes widened, taking in the large and marvelous dragon that came forth from the cave. The dragon gave a roar in reply, as Katsuki and Eijirou let their growls settle in their throats. Izuku could hardly contain his shaking, taking in the expanding of wings as the dragon roared once more.

A multitude of chirping noises coming from Katsuki caught his attention, and the dragon responded in turn with her own chirps. Izuku didn't know how he came to realize she was a female, but his heart yearned to learn more about her. Katsuki bowed then, and the dragon tilted her head before her eyes focused on Izuku. She chirped at him, and Izuku could only gasp and look to Katsuki for help.

"Ka-Kacchan?"

"She welcomes you, and feels privileged that you came to meet her and her nest first. This is my mother's dragon, Ryesen, the ruler of the lava plains and the nest that resides here. She is the first one I had wanted you to meet, as she herself requested it." Katsuki moved his arm then, down to the small of Izuku's back as he lightly pushed him forward. "Go on, introduce yourself."

Izuku gulped, his head spinning as he looked from his alpha to the large fiery dragon in front of him. He nodded, stepping forward and bowing deeply to the dragon. "I-... I am Izuku Midoriya, Prince Consort and betrothed omega to Katsuki Bakugou. Th-thank you for requesting to meet me, Queen Ryesen." He kept his head down, and shivered as he felt the tell-tale signs of the dragon blowing out of her nose onto him. He heard a rumbling, and glanced up to meet directly into the eyes of the queen Ryesen.

His eyes locked onto the beautiful yellow of Ryesen's, and he could have sworn he saw a smirk form on the dragon's face. _'My, my, you are indeed a beautiful omega, my child. A rarity, as you humans call them. Katsuki is very lucky to have your hand.'_

Izuku looked startled as the voice drifted through his mind, and he glanced around before settling onto the dragon once more, looking puzzled.

 _'Oh, my. You can hear me can't you? What a special child indeed. How lovely.'_ Izuku's eyes widened as the dragon huffed at him again with a plume of smoke this time. He began to glance behind him towards Katsuki, his vision obscured by the smoke surrounding him. _'No, no child. Do not tell that boy you know how to communicate with us. He will learn of that secret in time. For now, follow me, I wish to grant you a gift.'_

Izuku looked nervously behind him, the dragon's tail coming to block the other three from entering the cave as Izuku followed Ryesen. He could hear Katsuki yelp, knowing the tail must have appeared from the thick smoke to shock them all. Ryesen seemed to have chirped to him what was happening however, as Izuku did not feel or smell Katsuki following them. Izuku looked around the cave, his breath catching at the smaller dragons that littered the walls, lighting their path with small puffs of flames or on the tips of their tails, and chattering their teeth in his direction. Izuku couldn't understand them as well as Ryesen, and seemed to know his question before she voiced it.

 _'The chittering is used by younger dragons, as they evolve and grow, the clicking and chirping you heard before, and what we are using now, is what they will learn to use to communicate with as they mature. Just like a human baby morphs into a young child and learns your languages.'_ Ryesen glances down at Izuku, seeing some of the younger dragons come forward to walk alongside him. One even had the courage to settle on Izuku's shoulder, and Izuku scratched below it's chin to get a light chattering noise in approval. Ryesen approved immensely of this development, seeing how well Izuku took to the dragons, knowing her decision to gift him with the prize of her cave to be a good one.

 _'Rarity Izuku, step forth towards the pillars there. The gift, be gentle with it, as it will need all the love and care you can give something so precious as this. Take it as a welcome into our clan, and raise it to be your own, Rarity Izuku.'_

Izuku looked from Ryesen to the altar lit with flames and flowing lava. His skin itched from the heat, and he could feel sweat beginning to pool along his hairline and lower back. He stepped forth, his eyes following the movements of the smaller dragons as they scurried around him to get a view of what he was doing. He spotted something white, gleaming with grooves and bumps set on the stone altar. The flames and lava reflected off the cool, pearly looking stone, glowing the area around him in a soft pink light. His hand reached out, running along the curved edges before his eyes truly took in the form.

"Its… an egg?"

 _'Yes, indeed. This little one shall be yours, Rarity Izuku. Just like you, this dragon is also a rarity in itself. We have never seen before a shell of this color, nor a dragon who has stayed within its casing for so long. We had feared for many months that it had been stillborn, but with you arriving, it seems to have been brought back. That gleam, the reflections you see, were not there a mere few months ago. It began the moment you set foot upon the land of the south again. It seems, just as you were tied to the southern kingdom to become its future consort and provider, that this little one had chosen you. We have only seen this a few other times, one being Katsuki's own dragon he was provided at a young age. And same with Mitsuki and myself.'_

"Queen Mitsuki…? You had chosen her like this?"

 _'Not the in same way, no, but similar abilities and feelings towards our chosen rider. Mitsuki was just born when I felt her being call out to me. I had never been tamed, never wanted a human rider, until the day I felt her breathe her first on this earth. We have bonded since. This little one felt that similar pool to you - and now you two will have a similar bond as all Bakugou's and their courts do with us dragon kind.'_

"I… I see…" Izuku's arms came to wrap around the egg then, and it gave off a cooling effect from the flames and heat surrounding him. He began to take some of the straps from his outfit, nestling the large egg against his chest in the makeshift bindings. He looked up to Queen Ryesen, who seemed to smile down upon him. He gave a large one back, still confused by the events, but accepting them, nonetheless. "Thank you, Queen Ryesen."

 _'It is nothing to thank me over, young Rarity. The little one had chosen you. I was just meant to find and guard it until they had chosen to awaken. Take care of each other, and please, take care of that ruthless runt out there as well. I hear enough about him from his mother.'_ She huffed, flames coming from her snout as Izuku held back a laugh. She followed him out towards the entrance of the cave, where Katsuki, Eijirou and Ashido were waiting.

"Fucking finally! What the hell did you-" Katsuki paused in his rant, his body tensing as he slowed his pace towards Izuku. "Is that… a dragon's egg?" Katsuki looked from the egg strapped to Izuku's chest to the large red dragon behind him. "Did you lay another? I had thought that the season was over, and why the hell is it that color? You have only ever produced golden, black or red eggs all your life with whom you had chosen to mate with. Why is this one white?"

A series of clicking noises filled the space behind Izuku, and he gathered a few words from it. He still did not understand how he could understand the dragon language from never reading or trying to learn it before, but that was something to ponder on later. He moved towards Katsuki and smiled at him. "Queen Ryesen gifted this to me. Supposedly, it is mine. I was… um… chosen? In a sense…?" Izuku wasn't sure how to phrase it, but it seemed Katsuki caught on.

"She speaks as if it isn't hers. I don't understand how she came to hold onto this egg, but it's strange that one such as this would appear as you did. But I won't question it, it is clear that the egg has accepted you, and you alone." Katsuki moved his hand towards the egg, tracing one of the grooves. The egg shook then, and a small, white glow emitted from it where his fingers traced. Both Izuku and Katsuki were in awe. "Amazing…"

"It's beautiful… I've never seen anything like it." Izuku responded in a breathy tone, as Eijirou and Ashido moved forth. Queen Ryesen made a series of noises, and Katsuki responded as she spread her wings and took to the sky. Izuku watched with his breath held, appreciating the beauty of her wingspan and gracefulness. So many new experiences for one day, and he was not yet halfway through. He glanced back down, seeing Katsuki's eyes on him. He gave a large smile, getting a small one in return as they all marveled at the egg.

"Since we now have precious cargo with us, I believe maybe we should start to head back? We could possibly see some more of the grounds before returning to the village and castle for an early supper." Eijirou spoke to them, already turning away to head towards the path they came on.

"That sounds wonderful!" Ashido bounded behind him, her smile large as she looked up at the shapeshifter. The two of them seemed to flow easily into conversation. Izuku smiled softly, following behind them and falling into familiar steps besides Katsuki.

"I'm glad you have found a companion now. We had been waiting to find an egg for you once you felt more secure here, but it seems that one has already chosen you. It is a great honor to have that occur."

Izuku hummed, his eyes looking down at the grooved shell. "I had a feeling as such. I cannot wait to meet them."

"I think they feel just the same. When we return, we should speak to my mother about a placement nest to put within your quarters, and what type of dragon comes within egg such as this. I have never seen anything like it."

"It is quite marvelous. I think they will be one of the most cunning and beautiful beings out there."

"I can think of another, much more cunning and beautiful being than what will come of this egg."

"Oh?" Izuku looked to Katsuki then, his eyes gleaming, chest pumping, and cheeks flushing in a high blush as they stopped just as the lava stone stopped and grass began. "And who might that be?"

"You silly Deku. You should know." Katsuki leaned in then, and Izuku's heart pounded as he closed his eyes. The kiss did not come to his lips however, instead coming to rest against his forehead before Katsuki's own replaced his lips. Izuku's eyes opened, green meeting the ruby of his mate's as he took in a shaky breath.

"You. It's always you, will always be you."

* * *

Eijirou in the background: 'Get a room!'  
Ashido: 'Aren't you supposed to be keeping them from getting a room in the first place?'  
Eijirou: 'Oh… right. Please stop before your mother kills me!'

Chapter End


End file.
